Sephiroth's Little Brother
by BookishTen8
Summary: Forgotten and shunned by your family and home hurts a young Naruto but he luckily finds a new family. A family that will destroy anyone that crosses them in their travels of the Elemental Countries. All he while, Naruto will make sure that he is never forgotten by anyone ever again. "I will NEVER be a memory"
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't played FF7 in ages so my knowledge could be a bit rusty on it.**

On the top of the Hokage monument in the Hidden Village of the Leaves sat a ten year old boy with spikey silver hair. The oddest thing about the child was that he had three whisker marks on each side of his face. He was currently sitting on his 'fathers' head and glaring down at the village that had forsaken him since birth.

The reason for this was because of the way everyone treated him as if he was a monster. The villagers, the ninjas and even his own family had treated him like dirt, ignored or beaten him ever since he was born. The reason was because eight years ago the Kyubi had suddenly appeared in the middle of the village by a masked man who summoned it and started to attack and destroy anything that was in its way.

His 'father' arrived on the battlefield on Gamabunta and before he could seal the Kyubi, he was knocked out by Sarutobi who didn't think someone so young should place such a burden on his children and to just leave them alone. Sarutobi then used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to sacrifice his soul in order to seal away the Kyubi's chakra and soul into Minato's newborn twins. However because of Kyubi's massive amounts of chakra, it had to be split apart while the soul of the demon had to be sealed away as well. Sarutobi had sealed the Yin and Yang chakra into Naruto's twin sister Naomi and his 'mother' who was able to survive the Kyubi's extraction with her Uzumaki genes and the Kyubi's chakra while Naruto was left with the soul of Kyubi.

When Minato announced the sealing of the Kyubi's chakra into his wife and daughter he reassured everyone that the seals were perfect after he and Jiraiya took a look at them. The villagers easily believed their leaders words but then he announced the sealing of Kyubi's soul in his sons body. That's when everything went to hell.

Shouts of death and execution for Naruto sprung up from the villagers wanting Naruto dead thinking that Kyubi was himself but in human form. Minato was shock that they wanted his son dead and tried to reason with the villagers but they wouldn't have any of it.

Minato and Kushina brought their children home and loved them with all they could. That was until Jiraiya came for a visit when Naruto and Naoimi were four. He had told Minato of the Toad prophecy that a child born from the Flash and Habenero would come to have the power to save the world or destroy it. When Minato returned home he explained the details of the prophecy to his wife. After an hour of talking they both decided that they needed to train Naomi so she could get stronger and to control the power of the Kyubi because they decided that Naomi was the child of prophecy just because she had the chakra of the Tailed-Beast in her while Naruto only had the soul of the demon fox.

Since then they took all their attention on training Naomi and giving her the best care and love any child could ask for. However Naruto was soon forgotten by his own parents for his twin sister. Ever since Jiraiya told Minato about the prophecy, Naruto's life had gone down fast. On Christmas and birthdays Naruto's presents lessened every year until he was soon forgotten on the holidays. The same thing happened on Christmas as well. When Naruto was eight he just thought that it would blow over and they would remember him eventually but they never did. When the family went out to eat or go on holidays they would always forget Naruto and leave him at the house. Even Tsunade and Jiraiya followed his parents way and treated Naomi like a princess while Naruto became the forgotten child of the Yondaime. Naruto couldn't blame his sister for any of the treatment he was given since she wasn't entirely to blame but that didn't mean Naruto was happy about it. And that was just his family who neglected and ignored him.

The villagers around the village hated him with a passion. When he was walking around the village with his family he could feel and see the hateful glares that everyone gave him when he walked by. He couldn't understand how his blind family couldn't see it. In fact some of the braver people would trip him or 'accidently' throw something at him. Once when Naruto's parents saw a man throw a rock at himself Naruto saw them walk and talk to the man. For once he thought that they would actually defend him for once but he was shocked when he saw the man who threw the rock bow in apology and they let him off! Naruto remembered the smug grin on the mans face when his parents turned around to continue their walk. He couldn't believe how his parents just couldn't give a damn about him. Naomi however saw the whole thing and was sickened at her parents for forgiving the man who attacked her brother so easily. The reason she didn't say anything because ever since she was four she was always a perfect daughter and in her opinion judging her parents wasn't something she thought was right. Naruto couldn't forgive her after that day.

For Naruto that was what the villagers do when his with his parents but its a different story when his on his own.

During times when he walks around the village on his own the civilians would give chase in hopes they could hurt and maybe finish what the Fourth started. Thankfully Naruto was a fast runner and was able to evade the civilians most of the time. Whenever they caught him they would always beat him but made sure not to hit him anywhere where the bruises or cuts could be seen. Of course Naruto tried to tell his parents but they would never listen to him. Apparently to them the villagers opinion mattered more to them then their own son. That's why his bruises were named as accidents and him tripping while his stories of the villagers were classed as Naruto wanting the attention of his parents.

Ever since Naruto was five he had asked his parents for training since his sister was getting it since she was four and a half. They either told him that they were busy or he should wait till his in the academy. He gave up asking when he turned seven. That was when he had met his real family. A family that took care of him and actually trained him for the last three years.

( Naruto - Seven Years Old )

Running through the forest was blonde-haired Naruto who had just turned seven today. People who didn't know of Naruto's life would ask why was a seven year old child running in the forest on his birthday when he should be with his family celebrating. The answer is that it wasn't just the birthday of Naruto and his sister. It was the day the Kyubi was defeated seven years ago and the day that the civilians of the village all got togethor to do the yearly Fox Hunt. This fox hunt detailed a mob of civilians that would chase him when Naruto was found alone. Today was no different as he had left his home when he saw that his family was getting ready for his sisters birthday and not his if the one name on the cake and banners were a sign. So he left early to eat at the Ichiraku's who were two of the few people who didn't ignore or attack him. In fact they thought Naruto was a hero for holding Kyubi's soul in himself. The blonde found it nice that he had people who he could trust and care for unlike his so called family. Unfortunately he never got to the ramen stand since he was found by the mob of civilians who chased him out to the forest.

"Stupid family!, stupid villagers,! stupid village! I haven't done anything and all they do is treat me like dirt" shouted Naruto in his mind while not noticing the hole in front of him. When Naruto came back to the real world it was too late as he already had his foot in the hole.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" screamed Naruto falling down into the pitch black darkness. As he fell he could hear the faint laughing and cheering of the mob who were saying that they finally finished the Fourth's work. Naruto would have been angry if he wasn't scared for his life right now. Luckily for him there was a small pile of rubble and dirt at the bottom of the hole that softened the blow for Naruto but that didn't mean it still didn't hurt.

After waiting for ten minutes to recover and gain his breath, Naruto stood up and looked around to see where he was. Strangely it wasn't as dark as he expected it to be and saw a strange light that was in a runner in front of himself. Walking forward Naruto found an amazing discovery making his eyes blink in wonder.

The floors and ceiling were covered in silver metal with strange symbols written all over. Usually Naruto wouldn't go anywhere he doesn't know about but he felt something pulling him forward through the metal hallway. Following the strange route of metal walls and floors, Naruto found himself in a wide open room that had large machines he had never seen before and scary looking weapons on the walls. What got Naruto's full attention was the five cylinder tanks that from his view held five different people.

Four of them were males who had the same colour hair and looked like they were siblings but the one containing the male with the longest hair gave off a ominous feeling that Naruto ignored for now. The last one was what Naruto stood in front of and stared into. It held a beautiful woman who had silver hair and looked like a goddess sent from heaven itself. She looked to be in her thirties.

The woman wore a white skin tight bodysuit that showed off her hourglass figure and the four men wore black skin tight bodysuits that showed all their muscular physique and they all had air masks on their mouths for them to breadth in the water filled cylinders. To Naruto it looked like they were all unconscious but unknown to him the woman was actually awake and fully aware of Naruto's presence.

She was Jenova who was sealed away with her children a hundred thousand years ago in order to stop themselves from destroying the world. However that wasn't true for Jenova since all she wanted was peace and to live alone when she arrived on earth from the meteorite but she was taken in by the government and was placed under several painful experiments to get her DNA and power. At first they made a man called Sephiroth with her DNA who was so powerful he could eradicate a army with just a swing of his longsword. The second project formed a set of triplets named Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz who were made from both Jenova's and Sephiroth's DNA. They weren't as strong as their older brother but they were monsters on the battlfield nonetheless and if they worked togethor then they were on equal footing with their older brother Sephiroth.

They were used as weapons by the government until Sephiroth found evidence about his mother and his brothers who he didn't know was alive. Of course Jenova's children didn't like that treatment for their mother so they went on a rampage destroying faculties until they eventually found her. Before they could have left they fought a group that was led by a blonde named Cloud Strife. After they were defeated they were sealed away and placed underground to never be used as weapons again since they were too dangerous. But now it seemed someone has found the odd family again.

Naruto jumped back in fright when Jenova's green cat-like eyes shot open all of a sudden. Naruto was about to run away in fright until he saw the look in the woman's eyes. It was the eyes of someone begging and pleading that Naruto knew all too well since he always had the look on his face while he lived in the Leaf Village. Naruto guessed that she wanted out from the tube so who was he to deny someone else's freedom. It wasn't like he got much of that anyway but at least he could give it to someone else. Naruto reached out and used his seven year old strength to pull the lever down to release her. It would have been easier for him if he used chakra but his parents never taught him anything and he wasn't allowed in the academy until he was eight so he hadn't been taught on how to release his chakra. Eventually he opened it and when he did he was washed away by the water that spilled from the tube.

"T-That's c-cold" shivered Naruto holding himself to get a little bit of warmth that was fading away from his now cold wet clothes. His eyes shot open in surprise when he felt a pair of arms surround him and pull him into a hug. Looking at who hugged him, Naruto saw that it was the woman who he had let out a second ago and she was surprisingly dry which didn't make sense to Naruto since it looked like she was in the tube covered in water.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." the silverette kept repeating to the blonde child. Naruto didn't know what to do since he felt that it was a bit awkward being hugged by a stranger he met in a hole all of a sudden so he just relaxed and sank himself into the hug which quickly warmed him up. Its been years since he has gotten a hug from anyone and getting it again felt nice to him. When the woman calmed herself down she pulled back to take a look at the blonde child that rescued her from her prison and before Naruto could ask who she was he was placed into another hug though this one was a lot tighter then the first one.

"Cuuttee~. Your just the cutest little thing ain't ya" cooed the woman. Naruto could only blink in confusion at the strange woman not knowing what she meant. He was ignored, neglected, beaten, shunned and glared at by everybody he has ever met except for the Ichiraku's, the Inuzuka clan leader who had always taken care of him whenever she could, the crazy snake lady, the red-eyed woman and his last ANBU bodyguard who would buy him ramen sometimes whenever they visited him. Being called cute wasn't in Naruto's vocabulary. If a non-hating woman would see Naruto then they would agree with Jenova. The whisker marks on his small cute face with the spikey blonde hair and the beautiful blue eyes would make any woman want to grab him into a hug. The only reason Tsume, Anko, Yugao, Kurenai and Ayame didn't do it was because Tsume, Kurenai, Yugao and Anko had a reputation to hold onto and Ayame was scared to try something like that on the Hokage's son even if he was ignored by said man.

"Umm excuse me miss but I can't breadth." Jenova pulled back to see that Naruto's face had turned blue from holding his breath too long. A giggle and a apology later she asked him where she was. Naruto used the knowledge he had gotten from his clan library to explain to Jenova where she was. Because of Naruto's harsh life he was forced to mature faster then any other children. Didn't matter much since all the civilian children ignored him and the Clan Heirs only ever hanged out with his sister.

Jenova was surprised by the fact that the world was now run by ninja's and there was a power source that replaced magic they all used to fight with that was called chakra. She had asked Naruto if he could demonstrate but he said that he wasn't trained to do it becuase his parents were busy training his twin sister. Those words brought a frown on Jenova's beautiful face which later turned into a look of worry when she remembered about the fight with the other blonde boy.

"Wait a minute, where are my sons!? she asked is worry and looking around.

"Umm are those your sons" asked Naruto pointing past her. Looking behind herself she saw her children in the same tubes she was in and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god that they are safe" she said sighing in relief. Naruto smiled sadly at the woman in front of her. The way she cared for her sons made Naruto jealous since Kushina never gave that kind of love to him in years but by the look of the men in the tubes they were all in their twenties yet Jenova looked at them as if they were newborns.

"I'm sorry to ask this but could you help me release them please. It would mean a lot" said Jenova in a pleading tone. She was still weak from having her body sealed for too long so she wouldn't be able to open her children's tubes.

"I don't mind at all" smiled Naruto running over the tubes to unleash four powerhouses.

( Five Minutes Later )

Four silver-haired men were now either using wind and fire magic to dry their hair or were looking around in confusion.

"Where the hell are we now?" asked Loz. He is a physical and bulky individual with short silver spikey hair and sideburns. His eyes are green with cat-like pupils.

"No idea brother" replied Kadaj looking around in confusion. Kadaj has shoulder-length silver hair that partially hides his face and green cat-like eyes. All he remembered was fighting a long haired man with a red cloak and a gun until everything went dark. And now he finds himself in a dark room along with his siblings and his mother who was beside a blonde child he never met before and are those whiskers?

Yazoo and Sephiroth decided to stay silent and watched the small blonde that was with their mother.

Yazoo's silver hair is long and extends part way down his back and just like his brothers he has green cat-like eyes.

Sephiroth is a tall muscular man that stands at a proud 6'1". his long silver hair has the bangs parted at either side of his face and just like the triplets he has green cat-like eyes but something in them scared Naruto until Jenova placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder to calm down the blonde child.

"Mother!" shouted Loz with his arms in the air and ran towards Jenova giving her a hug. The other three who were watching either sighed, shakes their heads in embarrassment or laughed at their brothers awfully dedicated love towards their mother. True they loved her as well but they could at least do it in a mature fashion. Loz however was far from mature.

Jenova chuckled at Loz's childish antics and patted him in the back. "Yes yes its good to see you as well Loz" she said in a motherly tone. Loz reluctantly pulled back from his mother and wiped the tears off his face while his smile never faltered once.

"I-Im j-just so h-happy to see you are well" he sobbed into his left arm.

"Oh shut up will ya and man up. By the way mother who is the brat that's with ya?" asked Sephiroth ignoring the glare he got from Loz and pointing at Naruto who slightly jumped from Sephiroth's look. Even though his eyes were just like the triplets, Naruto couldn't help but be scared by the merciless look that seemed to hold power in those eyes of his.

"Be nice now Sephiroth. This young man was the one who released us from our prisons and I expect you to treat him with respect." The four brothers were surprised by that information. They thought that it was their mother who released them but to see a young child no older then six or seven release them from their prisons honestly surprised them all. All pairs of green eyes were on Naruto as if they were looking for any signs of motif or deception on the child. Naruto tried not to fidget under their gaze but it was harder to do with the One-Winged Angel staring at him. After two minutes which felt like hours to Naruto, their gazes left his body while they surprisingly all bowed in front of Naruto. Even Sephiroth was bowing which even surprised Jenova since she remembers the small amount of time she had spent with her children and knew Sephiroth was very proud of himself because of the power he held. Unknown to her Sephiroth was someone who didn't like to be in anyone's debt but he was always one to repay favors and he owed a big one to the blonde child in front of him and after he gazed upon Naruto he knew a perfect way to repay the favour but he needed to ask where he was and check our the details with his own family.

"Thank you young one for freeing us. We are in your debt" said Yazoo speaking for his siblings while still bowing. Naruto looked shocked and sceptical at the silver-haired siblings and waved his arms around madly.

"U-Uh there isn't no debt okay. I was just doing what any oth-ack" Naruto choked out before he was brought into a literal bone crushing hug by the always emotional Loz.

"Thank you for bringing us all back togethor my friend! Ask anything you want and we will do anything to get it for you!" shouted Loz with tears comically falling down his face.

"Loz let down...um" said Jenova remembering she was never given the name of her saviour.

"Naruto." Loz set down Naruto and ruffled his hair with a large grin in his face.

"Well Naruto we are very grateful for you helping us. Boys could you look around for anything of use please" asked Jenova is a motherly tone. The four siblings nodded their heads and begun to look around the large metal room they were currently in while they secretly listened on their mothers conversation.

"So Naruto how about we talk while we wait for the boys" asked Jenova with a smile. Naruto couldn't help but feel warm around the motherly silver-haired woman who was already treating him better then anyone else had in years. While the siblings were looking around, Naruto and Jenova begun to talk and tell stories about each other. Jenova even told him about how she wasn't human but actually from another world. Strangely Naruto took it well much to Jenova's joy. She never made many friends when people found out about her race and it made her happy that Naruto didn't care about it.

Naruto was able to tell Jenova about his life and Jenova was shocked and disgusted at the treatment Naruto got by his family and the village just because he didn't hold the chakra of the Kyubi. In her opinion she thought Naruto was a hero for holding the soul of Kyubi in him since that could cause its own set of troubles if released. Then they eventually started to talk about Naruto which included the treatment given by everyone in the village. To say that Jenova and the eavesdropping siblings were disgusted would be a understatement. Jenova was especially disgusted with how he was ignored by his parents for his twin sister. As a mother herself she thought that was the worst thing a mother could do to a child and Kushina best pray she doesn't meet Jenova. When Naruto finished his story he was brought into another hug by Jenova who rubbed his back lovingly.

"You poor thing. For you to be but into such an environment is just sickening." Minato and Kushina are both failures of parents and shouldn't even be called that in Jenova's opinion. The siblings who were checking the tech and weapons on the wall frowned hearing Naruto's childhood. Neither of them were given a childhood since the second they were brought into the world they were used as weapons and never got the chance to actually relax. Sephiroth made a note to remember Minato's name and to teach him a lesson if he were to meet the man in person.

"Mother. We are done checking around" said Kadaj wearing his usual outfit before he was defeated by Cloud's group. He had his double-bladed Souba sword sheated on his left hip. The other three siblings appeared behind their brother. Sephiroth now wore the outfit he had on before he fought against Cloud and had his long sword Masasume strapped on his back in a long sheath. Loz had his leather skin-tight bodysuit on with his specialty weapon Duel Hound attached to his left hand. Yazoo wore his own skin-tight leather bodysuit but his specialty were the pair of Velvet Nightmare gun blades that were strapped on his back in a X formation.

Naruto thought the new looks and weaponry made them all look pretty intimidating.

"Yea and the story is?" asked Jenova looking at he children. From what we have found it would seem that this was either a lab of a scientist or a doctor from the equipment we discovered around the room.

"What machinery are with us and can be useful since by what Naruto has told me it seems the world has lost its advanced technology a long time ago with the exception of this Iron Country."

"There is the AutoDoctor, X-Ray, DNA Splicer, Protectron and Robobrain but the last one is offline and is beyond repairable" reported Sephiroth.

Jenova nodded her head in acceptance but one of those machines could prove useful to her but she will think about it later. A large growling noise echoed around the metal room which took everyone's attention to Naruto who was blushing in embarressment. Jenova giggled, Sephiroth had a smirk on his face, Yazoo was trying to hold in his laughter but Yazoo and Kodak were laughing their asses off.

"Not funny" muttered Naruto pouting cutely making Jenova squel at his cuteness.

"Aww are you hungry. That does remind me that we haven't had anything to eat in about a few thousand years so I guess we all could go for something to eat" said Jenova getting nods and grins from the siblings.

"That would be good but I don't think it would be wise of us to show ourselves since we are still weak from awakening and the Shinobi forces that Naruto mentioned might confront us since I'm sure that they don't have our type of outifts or weaponry" said Yazoo. Sephiroth nodded his head in agreement since he wasn't at full power and needed to rest before he could even think of fighting anybody.

"Okay then I can get you some take away from the greatest stand in the village that I was going today before that mob found me" said Naruto frowning when he mentioned the mob that chased him earlier on.

"A mob was after him!? Oh Naruto you poor thing" thought Jenova sadly at the young child who had suffered so much in a young age. The siblings were all thinking the same thing as well and so far didn't like the village that Naruto was talking about.

Naruto led everyone towards the hole that he came from and before he could wonder how he was gonna get out he started to levitate in the air. Naruto was in awe of the abilities they all possessed and made a note to speak to Jenova if he could learn it. Naruto was convinced that magic was better then chakra since they didn't need handsigns to use the elements and from what Naruto knows chakra can't carry someone in mid air. Unknown to the whiskered blonde Jenova was having a important consversation with her sons about Naruto.

Jenova was surprised when Naruto asked if he could somehow learn how to use magic when he returned with bowls of ramen from Ichiraku. Jenova and her sons found a looking to the noodled dish and remembered opto try it another time. When they finished their food Jenova talked to Naruto about the possibility of learning magic.

"So you want to learn magic?" asked Jenova giggling at Naruto who was nodding his head so fast it seemed to be a blur. Just then Jenova had a serious look on her face which slightly scared Naruto. "Well there is a way to teach you magic but there is a catch," Naruto frowned but it nodded his head in acceptance. "We will need to splice and replace your DNA with mine so your body can handle the power if using magic" she finished looking at Naruto's face to see how he would take it. To Jenova and her sons surprise, Naruto's face was black and showed nothing to them. After five minutes of thinking Naruto looked at Jeniva hpin her green eyes with determination.

"If that's what it will take then I'll do it" told Naruto who was brought in a hug by Jenova who spun him around making the blonde weazy.

"Yaay I get another son" she spelled happily confusing Naruto by what she meant.

"Umm what do you mean?" he asked shaking the dizziness off. Jeniva blinked at the blonde until she remembered that he doesn't know what their relationship will be when she gives him her DNA.

"Well Naruto when you get my DNA you will be known as one of my sons since Sephiroth, Yazoo, Loz and Kodaj are all made of my DNA. Naruto looked at the four brothers who nodded their heads. Naruto's eyes widened and stared at Jenova in shock.

"S-So t-then you w-wil be m-my new m-mom" he stuttered. Seeing Jenova nod her head with a smile brought tears to Naruto's face as he hugged Jenova in a hug and cried into her chest. Jenova just hugged her soon to be son letting him let out his emotions.

Loz had a large grin on his face with his own set of tears going down his face while watching the touching scene and thinking about how great it will be to have a little brother.

Yazoo and Kodak and smiles and had no problem with having Naruto as a brother especially after the type of life he was given.

Sephiroth had his arms crossed while watching the scene with a stoic face but inwardly he was happy to have Naruto as a younger brother. Naruto gained something that Sephiroth had never given other then Cloud. Respect. Respect for taking the treatment that would have made any other child insane. Sephiroth also wanted to repay the blonde by training him and who knows. He could be a powerful partner after they train.

After Naruto finished crying he was placed into the DNA splicer and had his DNA changed from Uzumaki to Jenova's officaly making him Jenova's son and the silver-haired siblings new brother. Yes it may have hurt like yell for the seven year old but he new it was worth it. Surprisingly when the pain died down Naruto showed no changes and looked like the same before the operations was made. The siblings thought it failed until Jenova explained that his cells have to get use to the change and he will change eventually but she doesn't know when. Afterwards Naruto stayed for the rest of the day and hanged out with his new family. When they found out that the day was his birthday everyone congratulated him and got him presents even though it was on the spot.

Jenova's present was to teach him how to use magic properly and to teach him various spells that start off with E-Class and up to S.

Sephiroth decided to teach Naruto how to fight with a sword when Naruto got his own.

Kodaj was able to hack into the protectron that was in the lab so that it would follow Naruto's commands and only is. They didn't need it and the protectron was made of hardened steel with a laser attached to both of its arms so it would be a helpful partner for the blonde.

Loz's gift was to train Naruto on Taijutsu as Shinobi like to call it and to make his body efficient and agile since Naruto can't use chakra to increase his speed and strength anymore.

Yazoo's gift for Naruto was teaching him about machinery, how to use a gunblade and strategy. This confused Naruto until Yazoo explained that not all victories can be won with strength alone.

Naruto was brought to tears again cause it was so long since he felt so happy in his life. This morning his life was a living hell as he was shunned and ignored but now he now he had a new family that cared for him. Sadly he was asked by Jenova to return to his home. When asked why by Naruto she answered that they can't train him if Shinobi were looking around for him when they EVENTUALLY find out his missing and because he was the Clan heir of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans. Naruto begrudgingly agreed and left but not without getting a goodbye from his new brothers and a kiss on the cheek by his new mother. He of course left the protectron since that would scream attention to Naruto and didn't want that now. When he arrived home he saw the large party that was for his little sister and for once in his life he didn't care that he forgot him again. He had a new family that cared for him and he knew that they wouldn't leave him like his last family did.

The party consisted of all the Clan Heads and their children, Kushina's students which were Anko, Kurenai and Yugao, Minato's student Kakashi and Naruto's supposed godparents Tsunade and Jiraiya. Naruto's 'mother' students were the only people who actually remembered Naruto on his birthday and got him presents. Naruto however went for upstairs to go to bed since he doesn't want anything to do with the party. He stopped when he saw that Jiraiya and Tsunade had both their Animal Summoning Contracts out for Naomi to sign who happily did. Naruto was jealous that she gets to use those powerful summons but remembered that his new family was going it teach him magic and other skills that made him all giddy inside because nobody else knows how to use magic other then Naruto's new family.

Nobody from the party noticed the smiling blonde who was practically skipping up the stairs and couldn't wait till he goes back to his REAL family.

( Flashback End )

Ever since then Naruto had given up trying to get his other families attention and spent most of his time hanging out and training with his new family.

He had gotten skilled in the use of a sword from Sephiroth's training. Now when he dueled his older brother he could at least scratch him but Naruto wasn't skilled enough to do any other damage to Sephiroth since he was a lot more skilled then himself.

Yazoo thought Naruto how to use and make different types of machines and to Yazoo's surprise Naruro was able to make a few machines and weapons of his own showing how smart he has gotten over the years.

Loz's training really tired out Naruto by the extreme strength and endurance tests he likes to make Naruto do. In skill level Naruto was about High Chunin to Low Jonin which was impressive for someone of Naruto's age.

When Jenova trained Naruto on how to use magic she was surprised by how fast he was able to learn magic and seemed to have a large amount of it in his body.

All in all, Naruto made impressive progress that kinda scared them by how fast he was learning. Jenova was proud of her sons achievements and silently boasted about how Minato and Kushina messed up on losing Naruto since he was a prodijy in his own right. He made Itachi Uchiha seem puny compared to his own progress. Sephiroth was excited about Naruto's growth because it meant that he was getting stronger and would be able to prove a challange to himself.

Naruto smiled on top of the monument remembering everything he had done with his family and thought back on the reason why he was so mad.

It was just a hour ago when he was returning back to the house when he was attacked by a Shinobi who threw a kunai at Naruto's left shoulder. Naruto wanted to fight back but didn't want to show off his skill so he ran away towards his house while using the Slow Spell his mother taught him to make the Shinobi too slow to catch him. He had gotten home and walked through the hallway towards the stairs while holding his bleeding shoulder. He didn't go to the hospital because ever since he was given Jenova's DNA he had a great healing rate so he never bothered with it and he was afraid that a doctor would notice his DNA change and would tell someone or Kami forbid steals it. While walking to the stairs he stopped and hid behind the wall when he heard Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade talk in the sitting room. Naruto remembered that Naomi was staying at Hinata's place for a sleep over so she wouldn't be at the house now.

"Are you mad!? You can't make Naomi Clan Head wince that's Naruto's right!" shouted Tsunade. She may have not been there as much as she should for the small blonde but what Minato wanted to do was basically disowning Naruto.

"Tsunade I am the Hokage and I have every right to do. Naomi needs to be Clan Head since she fits the title better then Naruto ever could" replied Minato unknowingly shattering Naruto's heart.

"That's cause yoy haven't even tried to train him you basterd" growled Tsunade.

"Now calm down Tsunade and please think rationally" said Jiraiya jumping a little when Tsunade glared at himself.

"Rational! Minato is disowning his son and you call that rational!" she shouted.

"No I'm not. As Hokage that doesn't apply to me so there's nothing to worry about" said Minato reassuringly.

"And what about you! Are you okay with this" asked Tsunade looking at her best friend. Kushina nodded her head in agreement.

"I know its a bit mean but I'm sure Naruto will have no problem with it. It is to help Naomi fulfill the prophecy" she said getting a shock look from Tsunade.

"Its settled. Tomorrow I will announce Naomi's position as the new Clan Head and begin to teach her the responsibilities of being the leader of a clan" told Minato standing up. Tsunade wasn't happy about it but couldn't do anything to stop it so she quietly accepted it and made note to talk with Naruto. As everyone walked out of the sitting room, Kushina slipped making a eep noise and hit her head off the wall.

"Dear are you alright?" asked Minato worried for his wife.

"Yes I'm fine but I think I slipped in something" she said rubbing her head with her right hand while she had her led ton the ground and felt something wet in between. Lifting her hand up she froze when she saw that it was covered in blood.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed standing up and backing away from the puddle of blood that she slipped on. Minato, Tsunade and Jiraiya all looked shocked at the blood puddle and wondered where it came from.

Minato had seals all around the mansion so the only people that had access were his family or people who were welcomed in by himself or Kushina. Since nobody was welcomed in other then Jiraiya and Tsunade then it had to be a family member. He remembers that his daughter was staying over at Hiashi's so whoM's blood could it be. Then it dawned on him.

"NARUTO!" he screamed in worry for his child while running up the stairs towards his bedroom with everyone else right behind him. When he opened the door of Naruto's room he and everyone was smocked at hoe bare it was for a seven year old child. There was no pictures or posters on the walls and no rug on the floor. It was the main definition of Spartan. The floors were bare showing the wooden floor. The walls were a dull grey colour that they all thought was paint until they rlized that it was just the foundation and no paint was on it at all. There was a single bed in the room that looked untouched with a small nightstand beside it. There was nothing of significance in the room. Except for the trail of blood that headed for the window. Minato ran to the window and looked out in hopes to see his son but to no avail. Without a word Minato and Jiraiya ran out towards the Hokage Tower to make search teams to find his son. Tsunwd stayed and surveyed the room in disgust. Children were suppose to have a decorated room but she didn't see a single thing that was bought other then the bed and nightstand. That's when she remembered that she wasn't much help for Naruto either during the years he grew up. She as everyone else was convinced that Naomi was the Child of Prophecy that would either destroy the world or save it. That's why she had paid all attention to Naomi and got her the best of things. She unfortunately couldn't train her since her chakra levels were too high to use medic jutsu's and she was actually hoping to train Naruto in it and for him to be her apprentice. She frowned when she realized that she didn't hang out with Naruto as much as she should have and didn't even remember the last time she had given Naruto a gift for Christmas or his birthday.

And Kushina. Kushina just stared at the blood that covered her hands and clothes while muttering Naruto every so often and had tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe it. Her son was lost somewhere and he was hurt while she had no idea if he was safe and shivered at the thought that he could possibly be kidnapped or dead. That's when it all came to her in a flood of memories that she couldn't control or stop. The past few years on all the holidays they celebrated and the times where she would train Naomi on how to control the Kyubi's chakra. A question was heard in her mind and she didn't know if it was her own.

"Where was Naruto?"

( Five Minutes Earlier )

Listening to his parents drop him as Clan Head broke any string of staying in the damn village.

The villagers hated him.

The Shinobi ignored him when he was in trouble and called him the fake son of Minato.

He had no friends because they ignored him for his sister.

His family didn't seem to give a damn about him and ignored him for years.

He hasn't spoken to his sister in years because she was always too busy with training or hanging out with her friends.

His only connection was to the nice women and Ichiraku family who actually showed and treated him with respect but it wasn't enough for him to stay. That's why he told his only family to get ready to leave. They of course agreed since they all wanted to travel as well.

Naruto thought about where he should visit. He couldn't go to Sand since they are allies with the Leaf and they would most likely give him back if they were to find out who he was. Cloud and Stone could be trouble and Mist is still going through that civil war so they couldn't go there. That's when he remembered that his mother wanted to visit Iron Country and Snow Country since they were the more advanced in technology in all of Elemental Nation even though they weren't as advanced as the time his mother lived in. He sat down and touched his now silver hair with a smile. His blue eyes changed as well and were now the same as the rest of his family. Sharp green cat-like eyes stared up into the sky in thought of how he became like this.

( Five Minutes Ago )

He had enough. Running up the stairs and running inti his room, Naruto locked the door behind himself and collapsed into the middle of the room while grasping his chest in pain. The wound on his shoulder had healed itself already but he could feel his heart beating hard in his chest. He could inky gasp in pain when his body felt like burning but after what feel like days but was actually a minute ended the pain was gone. Naruto knew what happened since his mother warned him what would happen when his blood awakens. It was final. Naruto was now the official son of Jenova and no longer has any connection with his old family.

"Wow. I can't wait tell mom about this" said Naruto to himself while running out the window. He didn't pack anything since he didn't have anything worthwhile to pack other then clothes that he had in the yellow backpack on his back. Jumping down and running towards the underground hideout that his family loved in he couldn't wait to tell them that he was ready to leave.

( Normal Time )

"You ready to go?" said a voice behind Naruto. Turning around Naruto smiled to see all his family standing there in all their glory. Running towards the group he was picked up by Loz who placed him on his shoulder making the blonde smile more.

"Glad to see that you are able to handle your new blood little bro" smirked Kodaj making Naruto smile from the warmth.

"Of course he could. His my son after all" announced Jenova proudly puffing out her chest and making her children chuckle except for Sephiroth who just smirked.

"We best leave before we are seen by the ANBU" warned Sephiroth turning around and walking away. Naruto felt more happy then he had in years. He was now with a family that cared for him and he was rid of the damned village. Its the start of a new beginning for Naruto and he couldn't wait to see what the future held for him. At the same time in a mountain filled with toads a large elder toad was sleeping on its large chair until it opened its eyes in shock and what seemed to be a little bit of horror.

"Oh no. What happened!?"

Page 13 of 13


	2. Chapter 2

The family of six were now walking through the forest of Fire Country and were heading towards the border so the Leaf Shinobi can't give chase. If they did then the country they escape in would find that as a declaration of war which would not be good. So far Naruto wasn't regretting his decision of leaving the village. Why would he since they have abandoned him the very second he was born. He was going to miss some people in the village and was sad that he had to leave them. These people were Tsume, her daughter Hana, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao and the Ichiraku's. He would have said his sister because she was never actually mean to him but he hasn't spoken to her for a few years due to her training with his former parents and her always hanging out with her friends Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Shikamaru and Chōji. True they spoke sometimes in the hallway of their home but that was more of greetings then actual conversations. He knows its not her fault that everyone ignores and beats him. That's why he wasn't going to hate her...

...but he wasn't going to like her either.

The ten year old was still sitting on the shoulder of his older brother Loz who didn't seem to mind if the megawatt smile on his face was any sign. Naruto's protectron was kept in his own personal space which he would use to carry items he didn't need now. He was able to summon it back whenever he wanted to but it needed to be a bodyguard for their home when they find one. (Think of Erza's equip from Fairy Tail)

Sephiroth was walking through the forest without a care in the world. He was confident that whatever came out of the forest he would be able to handle them no problem. It was sorta true since he was a one man army all in himself. That didn't include him using his magic.

Yazoo wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings and was instead toying around with a piece of machinery in his hand. Nobody wanted to ask what he was doing since they would find out sooner or later. They all knew of Yazoo's ability to create amazing inventions. Although some would blow in his face much to his brothers enjoyment.

Kadaj was doing the opposite of Yazoo and was watching his surroundings very intently to find any disturbances. His green-slit eyes scanning the area like a tiger ready to pounce on its prey.

Jenova on the other hand was skipping beside her children without any worry. She has been cooped up in a tube for thousands of years and was stuck in a dark cave for another three years. She is very happy to finally stretch her limbs and breathe fresh air again.

However the group stopped in their tracks and grew serious when they heard the silent rustling of leaves.

Inside the trees was the group sent out by Minato to find the kidnappers of Naruto. The group consisted of Jiraiya, Kakashi, Neko, Crow, Boar and Horse.

"Targets sighted. Commence with the retrieval operation. Remember to watch out for the Yondaime's son and keep one of the people alive. We need to figure out how they snuck into the village without the Barrier Division detecting them" ordered Jiraiya through the radio. Everyone nodded and split up in different directions while Jiraiya stared down at the group of kidnappers. "I can't believe there are people stupid enough to actually kidnap my students son. Whoever they are they're going to pay for messing with my godson" thought Jiraiya while not noticing the chill that was in the air after he had those thoughts.

"Are you ready?" whispered Yazoo to his siblings and mother. They all nodded to indicate that they were ready to handle the followers. Loz had placed Naruto off his shoulder so he can fight to his fullest. Sephiroth was grinning like a mad man. He was waiting for a fight and he was glad that he was finally going to get one. Kadaj placed his left hand onto the hilt of his double bladed sword. Yazoo has both gun blades in his hands ready for use. Loz clenched his fists a few times and prepared his Duel Hound for the incoming fight. Naruto didn't have a sword or gun blade yet so instead he slightly opened his hands and prepared to use spells.

From their right, a barrage of shuriken was launched from the trees aiming at Kodaj who was prepared for the incoming attack. Pulling out his sword he blocked all of the shurikens in a great show of skill and speed. Crow jumped from the trees and was already making hand signs for a jutsu.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu" thought Crow shooting a large fireball at Jenova and Yazoo while purposely aiming away from Naruto. Both didn't seem bothered by the incoming fireball. Lifting up her hand Jenova concentrated her magic into her left hand.

"This is how you make a fireball. Fira!" declared Jenova launching her own ball of fire that was three times as large as Crow's. Said ANBU widened his eyes in shock seeing such a move be used while the woman didn't even use a single hand sign. A large explosion of fire blocked everyone's view from each other. When it ended Crow had second degree burns on his arms and his mask was destroyed in the explosion. The now revealed Itachi scowled and winced as Kakashi and Boar arrived at his side. Everyone else surrounded the strange group and had their weapons poised to strike.

"Surrender the son of the Yondaime Hokage and put your weapons down. You are outnumbered so don't resist" ordered Jiraiya glaring at the strange group. Sephiroth scoffed at his order and everyone else just grinned at the Leaf group except for Naruto who was glaring at Jiraiya who wouldn't even use his name but instead mentioned him being the son of the Hokage.

"I'm sure you mean the former son of the Hokage. By the way we did not kidnap him and instead he agreed to come with us. It is normal since he is now my newest son after all" replied Jenova with a smirk. Everyone from Leaf looked at her in confusion until they got a good look at Naruto. They were all shocked to see his new look.

The once golden-haired spikey boy with the sky-blue eyes was replaced by a spikey-haired silverette who had the green slitted eyes that reminded them of a cats. He had grown as well from the short 3"2' to a good 4"0' and was seen to have muscles that a normal ten year old shouldn't have. The muscles were clearly shown by the skin-tight body suit that were similar to the silver-haired man with the spikey hair and had a large childish grin on his face. All togethor he looked just like the group of strange men and woman except for the whisker marks that still adorned his face.

"N-Naruto? What happened to you?" asked a shocked Kakashi. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His sensai's son had changed so drastically from the last time he saw him. What happened to the shining blonde hair that could rival the suns brightness? What happened to the blue eyes that would make anyone lose themselves in?

"Why should you care? You ignored me for years and now you seem to notice I'm alive? All the times I asked and begged you for training but instead you ignored me and went to my sister even though she didn't need any more teachers! Well you can all go to hell."

To say the Leaf group were surprised was a understatement. The only people who knew what he meant was his new family, Neko, Kakashi and Jiraiya. Both Kakashi and Jiraiya inwardly flinched. Both of them knew that they haven't spent any time with Naruto and only hanged out and trained Naomi so she could be strong enough to control the Kyubi's chakra. Neko tightened the grip on her sword tightly while trying not to skewer Kakashi and Jiraiya. She was one of the few people who actually liked and took care of Naruto while he was in the village. She wondered if they even knew about the treatment Naruto gets from the civilians.

The spare ANBU didn't know what the 'demon' meant by that but were excited for having an excuse to finish off the 'demon' once and for all.

"Naruto please calm down. We can talk when we get back to Leaf" said Kakashi in a pleading tone. That just seemed to piss off Naruto even more.

"Calm down?! I'm done being calm for you and that village!" shouted Naruto while unconsciously flaring his magic power. Everyone including Naruto's family widened their eyes when Naruto was surrounded by a purple dome of magic power that just seemed to increase in size. The Leaf Shinobi unconsciously took a step back when they saw the power pouring out of Naruto in waves and even saw a shadowed figure behind him but couldn't make it out. All they could see of the figure was that it's wearing a hooded cloak and holding something long in it left skinny hand.

The family of Silver Heads were less shocked but surprised nonetheless by the amount of power pouring from Naruto. They didn't even know he had that kind of power unlocked.

"Looks like I'm going to have a good rival soon" thought Sephiroth with a mad grin. If a ten year old could produce all this then imagine when he has full control of it. He's also growing so his power will only increase as time goes on. Oh yes, Sephiroth was excited for the future.

"That's my boy! You make momma proud!" shouted Jenova in joy at seeing her sons power levels being so high at such a young age. The other brothers just smirked and knew Naruto was gonna be a true monster in the future.

"W-W-What is this power? Its defiantly not chakra but is thicker and more potent. He's releasing so much that it can even be seen. What has happened to you Naruto?" thought Neko in awe and sadness.

The others were using all their strength not to fall on their knees from the suffocating power that was being released from the supposed weak Naruto. Naruto was glaring at them all so fiercely that they swore he was looking straight into their souls. Those piercing green eyes wasn't much help to their struggles.

"Let's get wild!" Kadaj shouted running towards Kakashi who took out his Sharingan eye and charged as well. Itachi followed Kakashi with his own set of Sharingan eyes activated.

Loz ran to the remaining ANBU who ran at the silver head with their tantos ready.

Yazoo stood in front of Neko with both his gun blades out and ready to strike. "Don't hurt her too much brother. She's Yugao" warned Naruto. Yazoo looked over his shoulder and grinned while nodding at his younger brother showing he understood. His attention went to Yugao who he has a new respect for. If she could take her time and care for his younger brother then she was alright in his books.

Doesn't mean he'll hold back.

Sephiroth went to challange Jiraiya since he was the strongest if he could tell from his power levels. He also knew that Jiraiya is the teacher for Naruto's former father who he promised himself he was gonna kick his ass. Jiraiya tensed for a fight but for some reason felt a chill go down his spine when the long-haired silverette stared at him with those green piercing eyes. It was like the man thought he was nothing more then a ant which of course pissed him off. Why shouldn't it? He's one of the Sannin who were all powerful in their own right and he was gonna remind this man why he was a Sannin.

Jenova decided to stay back with her youngest and had him watch the fight for experience. Naruto may be ten but that doesn't mean he is too young to watch men fight each other to the death. Well...not to her anyway.

"Watch carefully now son. Your about to see how your brothers fight a good fight" said Jenova with a grin. Naruto nodded his head and watched intently. He wanted to see how his brothers fight and was interested to see how good they would do.

(Kadaj Vs Kakashi & Itachi)

"Be careful Kakashi. This man is clearly skilled so we best thread carefully" warned Itachi holding up his tanto in front of himself in a reverse grip. Kakashi didn't seem to hear Itachi's wise words and preferred to glare at Kadaj with extreme hate. The Scarecrow found it complete blasphemy that someone snuck into the Leaf Village and kidnapped his Sensai's son so easily.

Kakashi ran forward at Kadaj and locked himself with the silverette's sword by using two kunai. "Which village are you afficialted with!? Tell me!" ordered Kakashi while trying to push back the man but found out that he wasn't moving a inch. Kadaj smirks at Kakashi's question and doesn't answer. Instead he stops holding off Kakashi and spins on his heel and tried to send a kick at the back of Kakashi's head as he was falling forward from the surprised lack of weight. Itachi saw the movements with his Sharingan eyes so he blocked the kick with one of his own.

"Not bad a move. Too bad you both are years behind me in skill and power." Kadaj jumped back and aimed his left hand at the duo. "Water" he mutters shooting out a stream of water towards the pair. Both Shinobi jumped to the trees to dodge the attack. Kadaj smirked at seeing Itachi and Kakashi jumping to the trees.

"Fire Release: Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" shouted Kakashi spitting out a large dragon head from his masked mouth.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" shouted Itachi firing a large fireball towards the unmoving form of Kadaj.

Kadaj swiped his hands in a circular formation and whispered words that Kakashi and Itachi barely heard.

"Aera'

A twister spun around Kadaj and saved him from the attacks of fire. The twister absorbed the flames of both Jutsu's thus making itself into a large cyclone of white flames. Itachi and Kakashi stared wide eyed at the incoming twister of fire and both decided to run away from the incoming attack. The twister made out of fire burned away all trees in its path as it headed for its two targets. Seeing no other way, Kakashi stopped and morphed his Sharingan eye into its Mangekyo Sharingan form. Itachi turned around when he saw his partner stop and face the giant twister of fire.

"Kakashi what are you doing!" shouted out Itachi but Kakashi ignored his fellow ANBU member and instead concentrating his chakra on his next Jutsu.

"Kamui!"

Kadaj who was watching the ordeal thought that the fight was over between the two Shinobi but was surprised when he saw his Wind Spell suddenly get sucked in what seemed to be a vortex that appeared out if nowhere. Narrowing his eyes he noticed the one-eyed Ninja stare at the disappearing twister with a lot of concentration. Kadaj sensed the drop of Chakra in Kakashi and easily came up with the conclusion.

"These Ninja are tougher than I gave them credit for. To be able to use a move that actually uses time and space to stop my attack truly is amazing" thought Kadaj but wasn't worried one bit.

When the twister finally disappeared Kakashi fell on his knees and stopped the Chakra flowing into his eye.

"Kakashi are you alright?" asked Itachi landing beside his fallen friend while not taking his eyes off his opponent. Kakashi tried to respond but he was trying to control his breathing after using such a chakra costing Jutsu.

"*pant* I'm *pant* fine" gasped out Kakashi still trying to gather his bearings. Itachi nodded his head and stood to face the man responsible.

"It's ok. I'll handle him" told Itachi. Kakashi eyes dropped down low. Here he was suppose to help retrieve his Sensai's son but now he is on the sidelines.

"B-Be..*pant*..Careful"

Throwing a kunai, Itachi ran forward and held his tango in a reverse grip. Kadaj dodged the kunai and took a swing at Itachi who dodged the attack and tried to aim for his torso. Kadaj countered by realing in his sword to stop the short sword from hitting him. Kadaj saw Itachi struggle trying to push his sword back but wasn't winning over the fight of strength. Kadaj jumped over a leg sweep from the Uchiha and ducked underneath a slash that would have taken his head off. Kadaj tried backing off but Itachi wasn't let it happen.

"This guy is quick. He has hands-on experience on using a sword and with those Sharingan eyes of his he can see my moves coming. This is starting to become a pain" thought Kadaj gritting his teeth when a cut appeared on his left shoulder. It wasn't enough to kill or seriously injure him but it was enough to spill a good amount of blood.

"Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower"

Itachi shot several miniature fireballs towards Kodaj. Kadaj parried all the fireballs using his sword and when they were all gone he took notice of Itachi missing.

"Where a-" he couldn't finish because hundreds of crows came out form the tree lines and morphed into shuriken that all connected in different parts of his body. Kadaj winced in pain and spat out a bit of blood that was building up in his mouth. More crows flew out of the trees and did the exact same thing like the ones from earlier.

"What's going on?!" was the thoughts of Kadaj feeling even weaker from the hundreds of shuriken embedded in his body.

Outside the Genjutsu was Itachi and Kakashi watching the body of the silver-haired man who hasn't moved a inch since Itachi used his Sharingan to trap him in a powerful Illusion. He was still holding onto the double-bladed sword with a tight grip.

"At least that's over" thought Kakashi who had a good amount of sweat going down his face. Itachi didn't feel as relieved which was shown when he took his tanto and tried to use it to decapitate Kadaj.

Term was tried.

When Itachi got into arms length of Kadaj, the man who was supposed to be trapped in a illusion impaled Itachi with his sword. The Uchiha used his speed and skills to deflect the sword from going into his heart but couldn't stop it from impaling his right shoulder. Itachi didn't scream in pain but everyone watching could see the pain Itachi was going through by the look on his face.

"Nice try Uchiha but it takes more then one of your illusions to beat me" declared Kadaj kicking the injured man in the chest towards Kakashi and holding his left hand to the pair of Shinobi.

"Fira"

I literal firestorm shot forth from Kadaj's hand. Kakashi and Itachi's eyes widened in shock and fear from the move used in front of them, They thought the twister of fire was bad but now it paled in comparison to what was in front of them.

When the spell ended what was once a luscious green field of grass and trees were now just piles of ash laying on the badly burnt black earth. Kadaj deduced that the fire killed the men and destroyed the bodies. He turned to walk away but was shocked to feel something grab his feet. Looking down he saw that a pair of hands had come out from the floor and grab his ankles. No sooner had the hands come out Itachi jumped up from the earth and impaled the wide-eyed Kadaj in the heart with a kunai. He would have used his tanto but that was lost from the firestorm.

"Y-You Ninja still continue to s-suprise m-me with y-your skills" gasped out Kadaj while blood fell from his mouth. Itachi didn't say anything but instead twisted the kunai increasing the pain and damage given to Kadaj. Itachi looked at the face of Kadaj and expected to see the eyes of a dead man but replacing that was a smirking man who had a look of wickedness and determination. Kadaj's body poofed into black smoke which didn't disappear like the ones used in Jutsu. Instead it sailed around Itachi making the Uchiha tense not knowing what to expect.

Kakashi climbed from the earth when he couldn't feel the kidnappers feet anymore so he wanted to see what happened. He didn't expect to see black smoke circling his ANBU partner as if it was alive.

"Kakashi be careful. The Kidnapper has used a Jutsu to turn himself into the smoke" told Itachi. Kakashi was surprised by that but got ready to move if need be. Itachi followed the smoke carefully and waited for movement. If he could change his body structure into smoke then Itachi was sure that he could do the opposite and return back into his normal body. His theory was proven correct when a hand morphed from the smoke and shot forward towards Itachi. The Uchiha ducked underneath the punch and threw a kunai at the hand. The hand had already turned to smoke before the kunai could make contact. Both ANBU members saw the smoke circling faster and widened its surrounding area which had caused Kakashi to get caught in the eye of the storm alongside Itachi. Both Leaf Shinobi were back to back with each other and were using their Sharingan to watch the smoke carefully.

"Got a plan?" asked Kakashi hopefully thinking that the prodigy Itachi Uchiha would have a plan since he always had a plan no matter what situation they may be in.

"Don't die" was all the stoic Itachi said. Itachi may look calm from the outside but he was inwardly trying to figure out what to do in order to win. He was injured which was healed cause he used what little healing Jutsu he knew to stop the bleeding but that wouldn't hold out for long if he was to continue fighting this mysterious foe. Kakashi was also almost out of chakra and wouldn't be able to fight for much longer.

Said Cyclops was sweat dropping from his teammates response. "He could at least try and pretend he has a plan" thought Kakashi with fidgeting eyes.

Neither Shinobi saw the reformed torso and head of Kadaj floating over them until it was too late.

"Thundara"

That one word was all he needed. In the form of lighting Kodaj's magic fell towards the surprised Shinobi who could just jump away from the spell.

Sadly for them it didn't work.

"What is this? It feels like I'm hitting a wall of iron!" thought the worried Kakashi while trying to push through the black smoke but to no avail.

Itachi wasn't faring any better. "We're trapped in here with no way out!" he concluded. They couldn't jump up since that's where the spell was coming from. They couldn't use a Body Replacement Jutsu since they need a view of what they are switching with. They couldn't go underground either because of the lighting. The lighting would just flow down the earth and still hit them. For once in Itachi's life...he didn't know what to do.

"Earth Release: Earth Dome!" shouted Kakashi while finishing his hand signs and slamming both hands onto the floor. A dome of rock covered both Shinobi from the attack. Kakashi knew that it wouldn't be enough the protect them from the lighting but it could at least try to save them from death.

The lighting spell collided into the dome with a huge explosion being emitted from the impact. A dust cloud formed while small streaks of electricity bounced off the earth and dust due to the large amount of electricity.

The black smoke swirled around in a one place making a small twister which started to decrease in size until Kadaj's physical form was returned without a single scratch on his recently reformed body. When the smoke cleared Kadaj saw that both Shinobi were out for the count. They were still alive if the groans and twitching were any signs but they wouldn't be moving for a long while.

His fight was finished and he wondered if his brothers were done as well.

(Loz Vs Horse & Boar)

Loz was facing off against the two ANBU who had those strange animal masks that he thought looked stupid.

Who had thought up the idea that a horse was intimidating?

"Surrender now and you will be shown mercy by the Leaf" told Boar.

"The demon on the other hand won't be given that courtesy. I'd personally enjoy cutting the brat's head off myself" remarked Horse with a dark chuckle. That was all Loz needed to hear.

The childish glint in the immature man disappeared and was instead replaced by the hardened look of a killer. Both ANBU immediately tensed and felt the air around them get thick and making it hard to breathe. A dark aura surrounded Loz and what seemed like a Demonic Hanyo mask shimmered behind himself. The ANBU was watching the change in awe and fear. Horse was the first to break out of it and sent a barrage of shuriken at Loz who disappeared in a blur. Boar snapped out of his fear after Horse made a move. When Loz disappeared Boar had barely enough time to block the kick that was sent to his head but the ANBU was sent flying by the force in the kick.

"W-What strength! I put chakra into my palms but they still hurt like hell" thought Boar trying to shake the numbness from his hands. Loz would have striked but the other ANBU threw three kunai at him. Using his superior strength, Loz kicked the floor causing a chuck of rock to shoot out of the floor and block the kunai. A quick kick sent the boulder towards Horse who reached into his left pouch and threw a kunai with a explosive note attached to it. The boulder exploded six feet away from Horse who didn't even flinch when small bits of debris bounced off his body.

However he did not expect Loz to sprung behind the kicked boulder and jump through the smoke to attack. Loz sent a right hook to Horse's face and a powerful knee to his gut. Loz could hear the mans ribs creak but couldn't care one bit. This man had called his younger brother a demon so he's going to pay.

With his life.

And so Loz couldn't to let out a barrage of punches and kicks that shattered several bones in the ANBU's body making the Shinobi whimper in pain. Loz quickly grabbed the hand of Boar who had tried to sneak up on Loz and try to slit his throat while he was distracted. Some in the Leaf would find that act cowardly. To use a comrades beating as a distraction but if it got the job done then why should he care for what they thought?

Loz however wasn't going to let his life end like that. Especially after getting a newly full blooded younger brother. Loz tightened his grip on Boar's hand which was easily crushed from the brute strength alone.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Boar in pain.

"I thought you ANBU were suppose to be able to hide your emotions?" asked/mocked Loz who had a huge grin on his face. Boar made several one-handed hand signs and aimed his next Jutsu at Loz in point blank range.

"Water Release: Wate-" Loz made sure that the ANBU couldn't finish him with his next move so he chanted a single word to dodge Boar's useless attempt in retaliation.

"Invis"

"-r Bullet" finished the ANBU firing a blitz of highly compressed bullets of water towards Loz's head. When Loz finished the spell he was covered in a small blue aura. Loz used his newly upgraded reflexes to dodge the Water Bullets by tilting his head in different directions. Before Boar could snap out of his funk and pull his crushed hand out of Loz's own hand he was met with a electrified punch to the gut by Loz and his Duel Hound.

Boar couldn't scream or call for help due to the amount of pain he was going through. The man who had kicked a boulder out of the earth and easily crushed his partner was now crushing his ribs into dust while using the strange weapon on his left wrist to zap electricity into his body which was cooking him from the inside out.

Loz felt no pity when he dropped the lifeless body of Boar on the ground as smoke risen from the wound on the man's stomach. A whimper caught Loz's attention back to the broken body of Horse. He was tempted to crush crush his skull into a pile of pink and red mush but had another idea instead. Something that would benefit Naruto in the long run...

...but also hurt him in the short one.

Kneeling down Loz grabbed Horse's shirt and dragged the broken man to his mother and younger brother while waiting for his other brothers to finish off their own opponents.

(Yazoo Vs Yugao)

"Before we begin I want to thank you for taking care of my brother in need" said Yazoo bowing to Yugao who titled her head in confusion.

Naruto has a brother? Either Kushina or Minato weren't truthfully faithful or something else was at hand.

"What do you mean he's your brother?" asked Yugao who was hoping to get some information off of him. Yugao's hopes were destroyed when Yazoo lifted and finger and dangled it to her as if she was a child who was caught in the cookie jar.

"Ah ah ah, that would be kissing and telling" remarked Yazoo with a smirk. Yugao concluded she wasn't going to get information off of him so she ran at Jonin level speeds towards Yazoo who begun a dance of swords with the female ANBU.

After five minutes of hitting swords against each other, Yugao grew frustrated that not one of her attacks put a single scratch on the long-haired man. She was trained by the Red Hot Habenero herself even though Yugao questions the woman's motherly responsibilities.

The female ANBU had enough so she jumped back to keep distance from Yazoo and made two Shadow Clones in order to use one of her special techniques.

"Dance of the Cre-" she couldn't finish her Kenjutsu technique due to both her Shadow Clones dispelling. She saw Yazoo holding one of his strange swords towards herself and only had a split second to jump away from the incoming bullet that was fired from his Gun blade.

"A Kunai launcher? But how could someone make one and install into a sword of all thing?!" she thought nervously. She realized that it was going to be harder to defeat her opponent and retrieve Naruto who she thought was a little brother to her.

Yazoo didn't hive her chance to catch her breath and continued to fire bullet after bullet at Yugao who used the trees to protect herself. Yugao threw four kunai at Yazoo who hit them away with his swords which gave Yugao enough time to make a Jutsu.

"Water Release: Hydro Pump" she exclaimed and spat out a large high-powered stream of water that tore through the earth as if it was butter.

"Protect" said Yazoo swiping his left arm sideways and formed a see-through bubble that protected him from the attack. When the attack ended a few cracks could be seen on the shield. Yazoo wasn't worried because it was the weakest protection spell he knew but Yugao didn't know that.

"So he can perform Jutsu without the need of hand signs but it doesn't mean he's invincible. If I can coordinate my attacks properly then I could land a nit on him which would be enough for a finishing blow." With a plan set Yugao ran to Yazoo who already had a spell waiting for her.

"Blind"

As the name suggests Yugao's sight turned pitch black as if she was blind.

"I can't see anything. Is this a Genjutsu?" thought Yugao in shock. She sent a pulse of chakra out and was hopeful that her sight would return but to her shock and horror she still couldn't see a thing.

"W-What i-is this! I can't see anything!" shouted Yugao tensing her body and raising her sword in a position to protect her lower body form a strike. Yazoo didn't answer her but instead performed one last spell to help finish his fight.

"Sleepra"

A white beam of energy fired from Yazoo's palm and hit Yugao in the chest. Yugao noticed that her body felt weaker then usual which confused her since she didn't feel anything attack her. She couldn't think much about it cause her eyes lowered and she gave off a yawn which mad ether blush in embarrassment. She tried to fight off the sleep spell but it was useless.

"W-What d-did you do t...zZZzZzzZzZZ"

Yugao couldn't handle it and fell to the floor and entered into a deep sleep. Yazoo chuckled lightly knowing now awkward it was gonna be for the woman when she realizes that she fell asleep during a fight. "Blindna" said Yazoo releasing a small yellow beam of light that didn't physically hurt Yugao. In fact it cured her blindness. The reason he did this was because he owed her. If she helped and protected Naruto from the stupidity of the Civilians then he wasn't going to hurt her. Naruto wouldn't be happy either if he found out that he made the purple-haired woman blind for the rest of her life.

Yazoo took out his little project and started tinkering with it while walking back to his family.

(Sephiroth Vs Jiraiya)

Silence echoed between Jiraiya and Sephiroth. None of the fighters have moved an inch and kept their eyes on each other while ignoring the explosions and shouts from the other Shinobi and family members battles.

Jiraiya was tense. He felt something wrong with the man in front of him and knew he had to take this battle carefully. He wanted to summon Ma and Pa but he was worried. Jiraiya was worried that if he twitched a single finger then the man in front of him would make his move. He didn't want that since he was still trying to figure the man out. Jiraiya took notice of the long sword strapped on his back. Jiraiya knew that sword wasn't just to show and he knew how to use it. What really egged on the Sannin was the confident smirk on Sephiroth's handsome face which also pissed of Jiraiya.

Sephiroth was a lot more confident then Jiraiya was. While Jiraiya was filled with worry and fear, Sephiroth himself was full of confidence. He of course knew of Jiraiya's rank as a Sannin but wasn't worried too much about it. He is Sephiroth. He is the man who could take out a entire army without making a sweat so of course he sans worried much.

Jiraiya decided that he was gonna make the first move on the man. Jiraiya disappeared in a blur and reappeared behind Sephiroth who hasn't moved from his spot. Jiraiya sent a punch at Sephiroth's still form but was shocked when his hand phased through Sephiroth's body. Sephiroth disappeared into the wind and reappeared behind Jiraiya's awkward form since the man was trying to balance himself out.

"How the fuck did I get fooled by a clone!? I didn't sense any chakra being released. Tsunade is gonna have a field day when she hears of this" thought Jiraiya in fear of Tsunade either teasing him for months if not years or her beating him for his stupidity. If only he knew that it wasn't a clone he attacked but was actually Sephiroth's after mirage. The speed used by Sephiroth was too much for Jiraiya which was why his eyes were playing tricks on him. Pulled out a kunai and threw it at Sephiroth who tilted his head to dodge. Jiraiya used this moment to go through hand signs and slam his palms onto the floor.

"Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld." The earth softened into something similar to quick sand which caused Sephiroth to sink into the floor. When he was halfway down the floor hardened and trapped Sephiroth into the floor. Although Sephiroth didn't seem to care for the situation he was in. Jiraiya didn't see he look of boredom and instead pulled out a seal and placed it on Sephiroth's face.

"The seal I just placed on your head has now sealed away all your chakra. There's no point in resisting anymore so come quietly" said Jiraiya looking down at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth didn't like this one bit.

Sephiroth hated a lot of thing in his life. He hates the government for using him and his family as weapons of destruction. He hates Cloud for defeating and sealing him away for thousands of years. He hates the Leaf Village who has treated his youngest brother like trash for something out of his control and the Villagers stupidity thinking he is the Kyubi itself. But the one thing Sephiroth hates the most is when someone looks down on him.

Especially being looked down by a old pervert who was one of the people to make Naruto's life a hell.

Well he didn't take it well.

"I think its time someone showed you your place human" growled out Sephiroth who released a large amount of magic power that fired up into the air.

Jiraiya had thought he had won the battle and was gonna run off and help his comrades if it wasn't for the suffocating power that was unleashed by the once trapped man. All the Sannin could do was watch in fear as Sephiroth's body rose up in the air. It didn't help that Sephiroth was in the centre of the purple pillar of magic power and all Jiraiya could see was the dark outline of Sephiroth.

Naruto was watching the amazing show of power in awe.

"Big brother is cooooll!" shouted Naruto in glee. Jenova could only giggle at her youngest son and his response.

"Mom do you think I could do that as well!" asked Naruto while looking at Jenova with puppy eyes. Jenova could only do one thing that a 'proper' mother would do in the situation.

She picked him up and started squeezing the stuffing out of him.

"Of course you can dear. Train hard enough and I'm sure you could do more then what Sephiroth is doing" told Jenova not letting go of her son. Naruto winced slightly at his mother strength but knew his back was gonna be in pain. This was one of the times that Naruto was thankful for his great healing regeneration he got from his mother.

Both Jenova and Naruto ignored the loud screams of Jiraiya and the dark chuckle of Sephiroth who was enjoying 'playing' with Jiraiya.

When everyone was finished fighting they returned to Jenova and Naruto. Kadaj looked excited, Yazoo was tickering with his project, Sephiroth was grinning like a mad man while covered in blood which he then washed off with a quick water spell and strangely enough Loz was holding onto the beaten body of Horse.

"Umm...what the hell are you doing with him?" asked Kadaj looking down at Horse. Loz gave Kadaj a glare which surprised everyone since Loz wasn't one to be hateful or serious. Even in a fight.

"This...is for Naruto" told Loz throwing the body of Horse who only whimpered in pain even more.

"Could you please explain?" asked Jenova in confusion. Everyone else was the same except for Yazoo who was listening in.

"Well from what I hear there is a lot of killing in this time and from what Naruto explained to me a lot of children who make their first kill tend to freeze up in battle. We may be able to kill easily but Naruto is a child who hasn't seen death yet. I think it's easier to us all if Naruto killed early so he doesn't freeze up during a thought situation" explained Loz. Everyone listening in realized that what Loz was saying was true and couldn't help but agree with him.

Naruto just stared at the broken body of Horse. He may be only ten years old but he wasn't stupid. By sacrificing his childhood he was able to mature faster then most people could ever accomplish. That's why he knew that he needed to kill someday.

Before anyone could ask for Naruto's opinion they saw a stream of fire escape Naruto's hand and burnt the screaming ANBU alive. Naruto stared at the burning man without a hint of emotion. When the ANBU's cries of pain ended Jenova kneeled down to look into Naruto's green eyes.

"Naruto honey are you alright?" asked Jenova in worry. Naruto didn't answer but the tears washing down his face was enough to show that Naruto was taking his first kill hard. Jenova quickly took Naruto into a hug and hushed the boy while saying soothing things to him.

"Kadaj dear could you handle the transport. I don't think Naruto is able to travel" asked Jenova who looked down at Naruto who was crying into her bosom. Not that she minded. Kadaj nodded his head and without saying a word summoned Shadow Creepers. Everyone got on top of a Shadow Creeper and rode off away from Fire Country. Jenova was holding onto the now sleeping Naruto and hoped he would cope with a kill.

The family of Silver Heads rode off towards the boarder to find a new home.

(Leaf Village - Hokage Office)

"What the fuck was that!" shouted Shikaku surprising everyone else from the language he used and how he didn't say it in the usual lazy manner. In the room was Minato, Inoichi, Shikaku, Danzo, Choza, Hiashi, Tsume, and Fugaku. They were all having the meeting in Minato's office because the Hokage was in a rush and wasn't in the mood to handle the Civilian Council. They aren't involved with any Shinobi matters but he wouldn't be surprised if they found out about the meeting.

Danzo was there to represent the elders. Compared to the other two elders Minato tolerated Danzo more. He was the lesser of three evils.

The reason Shikaku shouted was because he and everyone else could see the large pillar of power that blew away all clouds for miles. Everyone watching could only gape at the Tailed Beast power being unleashed only a few miles away from the Village. Hiashi dared not to activate his Byakugan in fear that it would blind him. Damzo stared at the pillar in hunger.

"If I could get that power then the Village would be mine to control" ranted Danzo in his head while already planning to sent out ROOT Shinobi to capture whoever has that power to him to be used as his weapon. If he couldn't have the Kyubi's chakra then he was going to have the next best thing.

Minato was worried for the retrieval team but was more worried for his son. His own son was taken from the village right underneath their noses. Minato wanted to blame the kidnappers for this mess, he wanted to blame his Shinobi for not capturing the kidnappers when they tried to leave the village but he couldn't. All blame rested to him. If only he had watched Naruto instead of neglecting him then none of this would have happened. If only he trained his son to protect himself then Naruto might have had a chance to escape, but no. Instead he felt obligated to train his daughter and ignore his son just because of the prophecy that Jiraiya told him about. Minato could only feel ashamed at himself and promised that when Naruto was brought back then he would begin to act like a father to him. He had full faith that Jiraiya, Kakashi and Itachi would be able to bring back his son. Their his best Shinobi after all.

Minato's thoughts lingered towards the rest of his family. Minato expected Kushina to get dressed in her gear and run off to find whoever took her son. Instead she stayed in Naruto's bedroom and keeps muttering words to herself. What scared Minato was that Kushina hasn't washed off the blood on her clothes yet. Tsunade volunteered to stay and mind Kushina and Naomi.

Speaking if his daughter Minato was worried about her. Minato sent someone to pick up Naomi and drop her off home. She was told of the situation and she wasn't happy one bit. She loved her brother and to hear that he's taken broke her heart. From what Minato knows she hasn't stopped crying yet.

All of a sudden a Chunin barges into the office and bows to his leader. "Lord Hokage, the retrieval team has returned from their mission" told the Chunin. Minato sighed happily knowing that the team must have succeeded and asked the Chunin where his son was.

At first the Chunin was nervous to answer which didn't sit well for Minato. "Well!? Where is my son?" asked Minato a bit more harshly. The Chunin winced and told his leader the bad news.

"I-Im s-sorry my l-lord but t-the Retrieval Team failed in their mission" told the Chunin with sweat going down his face. Minato stared wide-eyed at the man in front of him while everyone else but Danzo looked at Minato in pity. Especially Hiashi since the only reason his daughter wasn't taken by Kumo was because his brother took the fall and died saving Hinata.

"Y-You m-mean t-to tell m-me that m-my son N-Naruto i-is..." Minato didn't want to finish the sentence knowing it would hurt more than any kunai shoved into his stomach.

The Chunin sadly nodded his head to Minato in sorrow. "Yes lord Hokage. Naruto Uzumaki's whereabouts are unknown."

Minato couldn't handle it anymore. "C-Could everyone leave me for a minute" asked Minato knowing he doesn't have long. Everyone left the office so the grieving man could be alone. When the door closed in his office, Minato let out all the worry and sadness in one go. Tears escaped the Strongest Hokage's face. For the next ten minutes the man cried in pain knowing that the son he has neglected and ignored was lost and may never be found again.

Why couldn't he have trained Naruto alongside his sister?

Why didn't he make a Shadow Clone to help him?

Why doesn't he remember the last time they celebrated Naomi's AND Naruto's birthday?

Why doesn't he remember ever taking Naruto with him to a family trip?

Why didn't he ever have any father and son moments?

Why doesn't he remember the last time Naruto smiled?

Why was he such a bad father?

Minato could only think of one answer for those questions. His stupidity and fears got to him. His stupidity of not training or helping his son in the slightest cost him time with Naruto. His fears of the Kyubi's chakra going out of control caused him to take all attention to Naomi while neglecting Naruto of everything.

And he hasn't even found out about everything else that happened through Naruto's harsh life.

Today was the day that the Namikaze family lost a son.

Today was the day that Naruto got a new life to live for.

Page 14 of 14


	3. Chapter 3

( Leaf Hospital )

Walking through the hallways of the hospital is the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and the Head Doctor of the Hospital, Tsunade Senju. After leaving a clone with Kushina who was still crying her out, she had left to the hospital in hopes of healing the injured Retrieval Team.

"So what's the situation with the Retrieval Team?" asked Minato. After twenty minutes of crying for his kidnapped son, Minato made a vow to his Hokage title that he will find his 'kidnapped' son and kill the kidnappers for their treachery. Afterwards he would spend every spare moment in his life trying to make up for the lost time he had with Naruto.

Looking through her clipboard, Tsunade winced when she remembered the situation with the team. "From the entire team, right now only Yugao is conscious. Boar and Horse are the only ones in the team dead. Boar had his insides cooked and had several different broken bones to his legs and arms. Horse's injuries were worse by far. Almost all his bones were shattered by something powerful. In fact it reminds me of when I punch someone when using all my strength" said Tsunade explaining the injuries with all the members of the Retrieval Team.

Minato shivered at the thought of someone having the same monstrous strength as Tsunade. Especially if he isn't loyal to the Leaf Village.

"Horse's injuries didn't end their. He was badly burnt by someone. What was worse for him was that he was still alive even with all his broken bones. Whoever Horse fought against, they definitely wanted him to suffer that's for sure" explained Tsunade wincing as the thought of being beaten into a bloody pulp but then set on fire until she was just a broken, smoking carcass.

Minato sent a silent prayer to both deceased ANBU"s hoping that they find peace in death. Minato looked at Tsunade hoping to hear the rest of her report. Catching the look being sent to her way, Tsunade continued reading the clipboard in her hand. "Both Kakashi and Itachi are mostly fine except for a few cuts and bruises, chakra exhaustion and burns. The most troubling thing is that the large amount of lightning that was forced into their bodies has completely messed up their body movements. Their neurons have been shot to hell so their both gonna need a few months of rest to try and figure out how to move again."

Minato didn't like the sound of that. He needed every available man and woman in his Shinobi forces out there to find his son. Itachi and Kakashi being hospitilized wasn't something he needed right now.

"Wait a minute. What about Jiraiya? How is he?" Minato asked worried for his sensai's well-being. Hearing the pervert's name caused Tsunqde to visibly wince which Minato noticed.

"What's wrong?" Minato asked but something in the pit of his stomach was telling him that something bad happened.

"Jiraiya has suffered severe injuries which had caused even some of the professional doctors to go green. He has broken bones poking out of his body in ten different locations. There were many deep gashes inflicted on him given from what I can tell was a sword. His left arm had been cleanly cut off from the elbow. I was lucky enough to stitch it back togethor but he won't be able to produce chakra with the hand as the coils in his arm are now dead. I'll be honest with you, when he was brought into the hospital I didn't even recognize him. It took every ounce of my chakra and years of medical skills to stabilize him. Even still there are moments where he freaks out for no good reasons so a doctor has to always be around him just in case he suffers from a surprise heart attack" Tsunade said with sorrow shown clearly on her face.

"What!? How could he be in such a condition? He's a Sannin isn't he!" shouted Minato in denial. He couldn't believe that Jiraiya of the Sannin was in such a pitiful state.

"Even Sannin have breaking points! We aren't invincible just because we were able to fend of Hanzo!" shouted Tsunade. Minato jumped back from the angry Tsunade who could easily break him with a single punch of her fist if she wanted to. "And if you want to see the truth then here you go" Tsunade finished by opening a door at the end of the hallway. The sight was something that Minato would never forget for the rest of his life.

Jiraiya was defiantly seen worse for wear. His entire body was perfectly wrapped in bloody bandages. The only part of his body that could be seen were his eyes that held a lot of fear in them. Jiraiya in the hospital wasn't something new to the Sannin as he was always sent to the hospital in a full body cask after getting beaten up by the women who had caught the pervert when he peeks on them. But this was different. The bandages wrapped around Jiraiya were drenched in his own blood. He right leg kept twitching wldly which wasn't a good sign. The Sannin's eyes shot around the entire room in desperation.

"Damn it, not again! Minato get out now! Jiraiya is having a spasm attack so I won't need any distractions. My report will be on your desk later but for now, GET OUT!" Tsunade had said all that in less then five seconds while pushing Minato out of the room. Two nurses and doctor ran past Minato and helped Tsunade calm down her fellow Sannin.

Minato just stood in the hallway in shock. His sensai who he looked up to as a father-figure was at death's door and he couldn't do anything about it. Another thought came to him. Who caused Jiraiya's injuries to be so life threatening?

What he did know that whoever he was, Minato was going to handle him...PERSONALLY.

( One Week Later )

Sephiroth didn't know why but he felt so happy after he handled Jiraiya during their brief meeting. He doesn't know why but after completely destroying the Sannin he couldn't stop himself from smiling. Which his brothers often mentioned as odd. Even Jenova was starting to feel creeped out by her eldest's new sense of joy.

Right now the entire family were all in a cave near the border of Rice Country. They were all currently looking through the possessions of a few dead bandits that had tried to give them trouble on the road. After his first kill, Naruto had quickly overcome the horror of it and was now able to kill like a professional. Actually it was Naruto who had taken out a majority of the bandits by using only a single kunai.

"So any plans yet?" asked Yazoo who was leaning against the entrance of the cave. He didn't have any new project to try out but he did need some materials if he wants to make another invention.

"Not yet. We need to find a permement place to stay which isn't as easy as it sounds" said Jenova with a frown. She had heard of the different ways that some villages like to treat their residents and some of them she didn't like.

Suna was out of the question as they were allies with Konoha. If they were to spot Naruto then it wouldn't be surprising if they gave him over to Konoha.

Iwa wasn't a good answer as if they were to find out that Naruto was once the son of Minato the Yellow Flash then they would execute the poor child without trial.

Kumo would most likely use them all as breeding stock to produce stronger fighters for them. Jenova knew of their need for Bloodlines and her blood gave herself and her children extra strength, speed and powerful regeneration abilities. If Kumo were to find out about their special abilities then the Raikage wouldn't have a problem with using them to make more powerful Shinobi for their Village.

Kiri was out of the question as they were still in the middle of their civil war. Jenova's family abilities would mostly class as a bloodline which wouldn't sit well with the current Mizukage who wants everyone with a bloodline killed.

Jenova and her family would need to find a place which wasn't a major village and would have no quarrels with their bloodlines.

At this point Kadaj had pulled out a small book which had the words 'Bingo' on the cover of it. "What's this?" he asked out loud skimming through the pages. Inside he saw pictures of different people with different pieces of information on them. They also had ranks among them with different prices beside their names.

Naruto who sat across from Kadaj looked up from inspecting Yazoo's latest project which he had completed yesterday. He had called it a 'Hornet's Nest' and it was based on their version of a grenade. It was black in colour and was shaped just like a normal grenade. Once someone pulls the pin from the grenade they have 5 seconds to throw it before it explodes. When the Hornet's Nest explodes it will release twenty small rubber balls that will move in every direction at high-speed. Because of their rubber properties, the balls of rubber will bounce off any form of solid ground or walls. They will even bounce off of trees. The speed from the rubber balls won't be enough to kill someone, might kill civilians though as they don't know how to strengthen their bodies with chakra. The weapon's main objective was to knock out a group of people all at once.

Kadaj and Sephiroth wondered why would they need to knock someone out if they could just kill them. Yazoo told them that there could be a situation where they will need to have people alive which they just joked about.

Naruto recognized the book as the teachers from the Ninja Academy had passed the book around the whole class to show them that they have to be careful of missing-nin, not just the enemy Villages once they become official Ninja's.

"That's a Bingo Book. The teachers told us that it contains the profiles of every known missing-nin from their Villages. All the Villages have their own different versions of the Bingo Book. The letters indicate how powerful the person is and the bigger their rank is the more money he is worth for that Village. The teachers say that for special cases the Villages might want someone alive then dead. The one your holding right now is from the Leaf Village " Naruto explained while not missing a beat. Ever since his training with Kadaj and Yazoo, Naruto had become a lot smarter then most kids and even some adults. He took a extra interest in Physics, Biology and Robotic Engineering much to Yazoo's joy.

Apparently the man had always wanted someone to share his knowledge with and his other brothers weren't much help. Even if Sephiorth was as smart as him, he hadn't taken any special interest in building.

An awkward ten seconds of silence echoed through the cave before something strange happened.

Kadaj starting to comically cry while hugging the book as if it was his lost child.

"Where have you been all my life!" Kadaj shouted with joy. A world where you can openly hunt and kill people for money was something great in his opinion. Sephiroth was thinking the exact same thing.

Skimming through the book Kadaj stopped at a certain page. Reading the man's profile Kadaj couldn't stop himself from smirking. He had found the perfect man to hunt.

"Look at this guy. His worth 20 million ryo dead or alive to the Hidden Leaf" said Kadaj showing the opened book to everyone in the cave while pointing at the picture that showed a paled man with long black hair. Jenova took the book from her son and read out the name for all to hear.

"Orochimaru of the Sannin" Sephiroth perked up hearing that. Another Sannin? It must be his birthday.

"His ranked S-Class for his speed and dangerous skills in Ninjutsu. Says that he's wanted for experimenting on people he kidnapped from the streets of Konoha" says Jenova growling out the last part. It reminded her too much of the government from her own time that used to try and experiment on herself.

"Also says that his last known location is in Rice Country which we are sitting at the edge of" she finished with a smirk. To know that the sicko might be close feel good in her own way. Now to find the basterd.

Loz who had patrolled around the area had now walked into the cave and saw everyone looking through a small book. "Everyone I got news" he shouted out to everyone. When everyone turned to him he continued "There's a village nearby if you want to resupply" he says pointing out of the cave. After discussing with each other for a few minutes they all decided to visit the village and to see if they have anything worthwhile.

( Sound Village )

The Village looked just like Konoha but just smaller in size. From the looks of the buildings that were under construction the Village was recently built.

Walking through the streets Naruto noticed that the Village seemed depressed by something or possibly someone. The children looked sad, the adults showed a lot of hostilities as if they were gonna attack for no good reason. The only ones who seemed to be mildly happy were the Shinobi and Kunoichi who were mostly drinking at bars when their shifts were over. Walking past a corner, Naruto saw something that made his blood boil.

Five men were surrounding two small girls who were around the same age as him as they were backed against a wall. Looking around the ten year old noticed how nobody was gonna help the girls from the thugs.

One of the thugs back handed the small girl with dirty red hair into the wall because she said something fowl to him. The other girl who has long black hair went to her friend on the ground in hopes to help her.

"Look at this boys. This little pipsqueak thinks she can steal from me and not face the circumstances once she gets caught!" shouted the leader getting laughs from his friends.

"P-Please j-just l-leave us a-alone" stuttered the black haired girl who was on the verge of tears. The man didn't like what she said so he back handed her just like he did with her friend.

"You piece of shit! I'm gonna ground your fucking balls for that!" shouted the redhead in anger at seeing her best friend hurt like that. A hand quickly found its way around her throat and lifted he up while choking her.

"Listen here little girl. In this Village its kill or be killed. Only the strong survive here and from the looks from it you two aren't strong. So why don't you so us all a favour and just die!" he shouted going for a punch to her face.

Tayuya saw the incoming fist so she closed her eyes and waited for pain. Surprisingly it never came. Slowly opening her eyes, Tayuya tried to gasp out in shock but the man's hand was still around her small throat. Holding onto the man's incoming fist was a tall man with spikey silver hair and had dangerous looking green eyes.

The leader looked shocked that someone actually had enough balls to interfere with him. Before he could say a word, Loz grabbed his other arm and squeezed hard until the sounds of snapping bones could be heard as well as the man's screams.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! YOU BASTERD! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" he roared in anger while holding onto his broken arm.

"I don't care" was all Loz said before lifting the man by his own throat and slammed him down onto the pavement. A cracking sound echoed through the street as blood poured out of the now dead man's skull. The dead man's friends looked at the scene in shock, fear and anger. They were mostly confused cause they remembered Orochimaru saying that they would be protected from becoming his experiments as long as they act as the Village's police force. True they acted more like a gang but Orochimaru didn't seem to mind how they took control of the Village's peace.

Snapping out of their stupor the rest of the men lunged at Loz who didn't seemed bothered by the four attacking men.

The reason he wasn't bothered was because the rest of his family was taking care of them.

Kadaj had unsheated his sword and pierced one of the men's chests. Pulling his sword out, the man fell onto the floor with a thud.

Yazoo simply took out one of his gun blades and shot a bullet through one of the thugs head.

"Thunder" echoed Jenova's voice as she launched a lighting bolt at another man which electrocuted him. His body spasmed for a few seconds before collapsing into a smoking heap.

The final living man took several steps back away from the group of strange people who had effortlessly killed off his friends. "Orochimaru!" he thought in a small bit of hope. "He'll be able to handle them" turning around he was gonna start running towards the Kage building but stopped when he felt weight on his shoulders. Looking up the last thing the thug saw were the sharp slitted green eyes of Naruto before the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi slitted his throat with a kunai he always held onto.

The people who crowded around the streets saw what happened and when it all ended they all started to cheer loudly. To see the people which have harassed them since they moved into the Village dead was seen as a blessing in disguise. Maybe the strange new people could handle their sadistic Kage as well.

As the crowds cheered Naruto went to the two small girls who held onto each other in their arms. The small black-haired looked at Naruto in awe and fear while the redheaded girl narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. "Are you two alright?" Naruto asked worried for the girls.

"What's it to you huh? Why'd you save us?" shouted the redhead who got a smack across the head by her friend.

"Tayuya be nice. He helped save us. Who knows what would happen if they didn't come" The redhead just growled but nodded her head to Naruto in gratitude. The black-hair girl turned towards Naruto and gave him her best smile while pulling out her hand to Naruto. "I'm Kin by the way. She's Tayuya" said Kin pointing towards the grumbling Tayuya. "So who are you? I haven't seen you here before. Are you new here?"

"Well I'm Naruto and my family had just come to the Village. We're actually looking for someone" told Naruto with a chuckle.

"You are? Well maybe we can help if you can show us a picture" said Kin. Naruto nodded his head and pulled out the Bingo Book which he was using as reading material. Pulling out he page with Orochimaru's picture and information he showed it to the two girls. When their eyes saw the person on the picture both girls widened their eyes and gasped out in fright. Jenova and the rest of her children who just escaped from the groups of people thanking them for killing the thugs noticed the shock looks that the girls gave out.

"T-That the Snake man. His the leader of this Village" said Tayuya fearfully. Kin silently nodded her head as she remembered the same man who had taken away her parents a few months ago. He did the same with Tayuya's and ever since then both girls had tried their best to live on the streets even if they have to steal.

"So he is the leader of the Village. Do you know where he is right now?" asked Yazoo. Both girls looked at him cautiously but then noticed his resemblance with Naruto so they told them what they needed to know.

"The fucker usually stays in the big tower. He never comes out unless someone really fucks up out here. Then he handles them himself" After Tayuya finished explaining ten Shinobi surrounded the family and two girls while pointing their weapons at them.

"Halt! Drop your weapons and come wi-Ackh!" The leader was interrupted by Sephiroth who had taken out his sword and slashed all ten Shinobi heads with a quick flick of his hand.

"We best get moving" was all he said before walking towards the tower where Orochimaru stayed. The rest of the family followed suit and walked alongside Sephiroth with none mission.

Hunt down the snake.

( Underground Lab )

Orochimaru had done it. He had found a way to take Jugo's strange power and place them in his own Curse Seals which he would then place on his loyal followers to make them stronger. He already ordered Kabuto to make out a list of potential subjects he could try and apply the Seals to. The last few pelple he had tried on had died ffrom the stress and power overload the Seals gave the user but that didn't stop him.

It was just a matter of time before so done eventually survived the process and then he could finally find out the end results of it all.

"Kabuto! Have you found the next subject!" shouted Orochimaru towards his most loyal pawn.

"Yes my lord. He is in the other ro-BOOM!" Kabuto jumped in shock when a explosion echoed across the shaking room. "What was that!" he shouted placing his glasses back onto his eyes. They had fallen off when he jumped from the sound of the explosion.

"Kabuto. Handle whatever that is and you best pray that I don't come up there" growled Orochimaru glaring at the shaken Kabuto who bowed and ran off to face the incoming threat.

( Outside the Tower )

"Not as much resistance as I expected" said Yazoo out loud.

It was true. They were just outside the walls of the tower and all they had faced were the bare minimum of Shinobi and Kunoichi. They could clearly be seen standing on the rooftops not so far from the Village Tower but they don't seem keen on protecting the headquarters or their leader.

"They must not like Orochimaru if this is all we're facing. Must be doing a piss poor job as boss" remarked Kadaj after hacking through another one of the Sannin's loyal fanatics.

Naruto used his small size and speed to swerve along the enemies and attack from the sides. Jenova was launching spell after spell at the enemies and also granting protection spells to her sons whenever they needed them.

Loz was already inside with Sephiroth handling any resistance. After finishing all the enemies outside the rest of the family headed inside to find Loz and Sephiroth. All they had to do was to follow the trail of bodies until they find the two brothers. After a while they found the pair of brothers downstairs staring at a large metal door with what seemed to be seals on them.

"I'm guessing that everyone else is handled and we won't have any problems when we head out" stated Sephiroth turning around to the rest of his family. Nobody answered but stared at the large door with interest.

"What is this?" asked Naruto. He can recognize seals when he sees them since his old family specializes in them. What he doesn't know is how they work.

"Its a pain in the ass that's what. A punches only makes small dents in this" said Loz with twitchy eyebrows.

"What about Sephiroth using his sword to cut it down?" asked Yazoo with a frown.

"Basterd says that the door isn't worthy for his stupid sword. He said. and I quote "Why should I waste the effort of cutting down the door when I can just have Kadaj do it" replied Loz waving his arms around wildly before getting hit across the face by Sephiroth who didn't even look a him as he did it.

"Hey!" shouted Loz and Kadaj not liking the way Sephiroth easily insults or hits them. Before anyone said anything else the seals on the door glowed a bright white colour before the doors opened up the show Kabuto who had just now noticed the group.

"Well well look at this. He invited us in did he? Well I'm touched" joked Kadaj. Kabuto growled and threw senbon at the family only to have it blocked by Kadaj's sword. Chakra covered and lengthened on Kabuto's hands as he took a fighting position with his chakra scalpels.

Yazoo was the first to move. Moving in a blur he had taken out both of his Velvet Nightmares and swings at Kabuto who jumps back and throws a barrage of shuriken at Yazoo. Yazoo countered by shooting all the shuriken with exact precision.

"Kunai launchers? But I haven't heard of someone using such a small one let alone two" thought Kabuto shocked at seeing such advanced weaponry. He was literally knocked out of his thoughts when Loz came into the scene with a flying spin kick which contacted with Kabuto's jaw. Orochimaru second in command flew through the lab and collided with the lab's metal wall. Kabuto's body slid off the wall to show that it had a large dent in it.

Coughing up blood Kabuto was about to stand up but Kadaj had stuck his sword into the man's shoulder. " Ah, ah, ah I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Kadaj waving his finger in front of the apprentice of Orochimaru.

"Kabuto! Where are you!?" echoed a cold slithery voice. Walking through the hallway and at the end door Orochimaru stopped to look at the situation.

Strange people he hasn't met before had come in his Village and into his secret underground lab and caused havoc which is gonna be a pain to clean up later. Secondly one of the strange people was a ten year old child who oddly resembles the Yondaime's brat. Thirdly his apprentice is leaning against the wall with a sword stuck through his shoulder.

"You couldn't handle this? Kabuto when I'm done with you your gonna wish to be one of my next projects. In fact I might just make that" growled Orochimaru as his cold yellow eyes narrowed at Kabuto who was sweating badly.

"Now then. I think its time I handled our guests" said Orochimaru dashing towards the female of the ground. Jenova never got the chance to counter as Sephiroth had already swung his sword at the Sannin. Orochimaru never saw the attack but he did feel it as he was bisected into two. Both halves of Orochimaru landed with a a quick thud as silence filled the large lab.

"That's it! I thought he was a Sannin! He didn't even last half as long as the pervert did!" shouted Sephiroth who was pissed at not getting his tough opponent. Yazoo noticed the smirk on Kabuto's face.

"Something is off" he thought. No sooner had he thought that, Orochimaru's head lifted itself up and regurgitated another Orochimaru who was fully healed.

"What the? How did you do that!?" asked Loz who was in awe at what just happened. Orochimaru started to chuckle darkly until it became a full blown laugh. The Sannin started to leak out his chakra and Killing Intent which had no effect on anyone in the room except for Naruto who wasn't use to feeling such a large amount of vile chakra along with a lot of KI. Jenova who noticed Naruto's discomfort bent down to his level and gave him a couraging hug while also ignoring the Snake Sannin who wasn't enjoying being ignored. Orochimaru spat out his Kusanagi sword and dashed towards Jenova hoping to impale the woman along with her son.

A clang enchoed in the lab showing that Sephiroth had stopped Orochimaru's sword with his own. Orochimaru looked shocked but not because he hadn't killed his intended target. He was shocked that his sword which was supposed to cut through everything didn't cut through the tall man's own sword.

"What is this!? Why isn't my sword cutting through your own!" demanded Orochimaru trying to push Sephiroth back but he wouldn't budge. Sephiroth didn't answer him so instead he pushed back the Sannin who flew through two of his operating tables and landed on his feet.

Yazoo was silently cursing Sephiroth as he wanted to inspect some of the notes and experiments the Sannin had. Kabuto noticed his master starting to lose in the fight. Pulling out two smoke bombs from his pocket he threw them down which exploded on impact and caused Kadaj and the others to cough from the intake of smoke.

"Where is he?" asked Kadaj who felt Kabuto dislodging himself from his sword. The answer came into the shape of a fully healed Kabuto who appeared beside Kadaj and relieved a swift kick to the silverette's side. Pulling out a kunai and holding it into a reverse grip he spun on his heel and drove the kunai into Loz's leg causing the brute to collapse on one knee. Turning around Kabuto expected to see Yazoo holding onto both his gun blades but instead all he did was hold out his left arm.

"Thunder" Kabuto narrowly dodged the bolt of lighting that shot out of Yazoo's hand.

"He didn't even use hand signs?" muttered Kabuto.

"Focus" whispered Loz connecting his spell to Kabuto's back. Kabuto all of sudden felt slow and noticed that his vision was getting blurry. Yazoo aimed his hand at Kabuto for another spell but not something too powerful as he wants to recover Orochimaru's notes since the creepy man's lab was impressive to look at.

"Fire" A medium sized fireball roared itself to life and flew into Kabuto's chest thus burning him while also launching him into the wall. Coughing out bits of blood Kabuto slowly got up while glaring at Yazoo. Yazoo saw Kabuto's chest and saw that what should have been badly burnt was actually healing itself pretty quickly. "You can regenerate" stated Yazlo with a frown.

"That's right. So whatever you throw at me will have no effect on me" laughed Kabuto who had finally had enough of the people in front of him. Loz who had finally healed appeared in front of Kabuto and landed a uppercut to his still burnt stomach. Kabuto didn't even let out a scream as he was launched to the ceiling. When he started to fall Kadaj launched a Aera spell which launched Kabuto back into Loz who pulled back his fist while also preparing his Duel Hound.

Kabutos face was then met with a electric punch courtesy of Loz. Loz planted his fist at the top of Kabuto's skull which caused the apprentice to land his face into the cold hard ground. Picking up the man by his collar Loz glared hard Kabuto who was whimpering in pain form the beating the three siblings were giving him as well as the pain from his own healing as the bones in his body kept breaking and reconnecting themselves.

"Well I guess we can play with you for a while until Sephiroth finishes off the creepy dude" said Loz with a smirk. A smirk which filled the faces of Yazoo and Kadaj who stood behind their brother. All Kabuto could do was whimper like a dog and scream as his beating begins.

"Wanna get ice cream?" Jenova asked Naruto. Since they weren't needed she may as well spend time with her son until the others are finished.

"Ice cream!" shouted the ten-year old with joy while following his giggling mother outside.

With Sephiroth he had already killed Orochimaru three times but the slippery snake had come back fully healed. Deciding to use his speed go his advantage Orpchimaru started jumping around the room at top speed making look like a grey blur. Instead of trying to follow to fast moving snake Sephiroth activated a spell which effected everyone in the lab except for himself. "Slow" To Orochimaru he was as if his opponent had just increased his own speed by one hundred. Orochimaru didn't even see the fist collide with his face until it had happened.

Groaning in pain Orochimaru slowly raised himself from the floor but gasped out in pain when Sephiroth's large sword imbedded itself into his gut. "You Sannin disappoint me. First the pervert and now you. I just hope that the woman of your group is a better challange then this" said Sephiroth with a sigh. Orochimaru was too much in pain to hear about Sephiroth having fought Jiraiya. Opening his mouth wide a snake shot out of Orochimaru's mouth and tried to impale Sephiroth with the poison coated blade in the snake's mouth. Instead Sephiroth grabbed the snake and crushed it without a problem. With a strong pull Sephiroth pulled the snake out of the Snake Sannin's mouth causing him to gag and shout in pain.

"Y-you basterd. Do you n-not k-know who I a-am" shouted Orochimaru threateningly. Sephiroth didn't even bat an eyelash at Orochimaru's failing attempts of unleashing his Killer Intent.

"A old snake who had passed his prime" responded Sephiroth before grabbing onto the hilt of his sword. Orochimaru's eyes widened when he saw the long sword start to freeze from the hilt. The ice continued to grow through the blade even when it got to where Orochimaru was stabbed. The ice begun to freeze over Orochimaru himself who screamed in pain form having his body frozen. At one last attempt of retaliation Orochimaru swung his fist at Sephieoth's face. Catching the fist Sephiroth decided to crush the appendage which caused the Sannin to scream even more. A whole minute later and Orochimaru was frozen except for his head which kept screaming curses at Sephiroth. Pulling his sword out of the frozen dead body of Orochimaru, Sephiroth punched the ice sculpture and watched with a smile as it shattered and fell on the floor along with Orochimaru's now dead head. Sephiroth impaled the deceased Sannin's head to make sure that it stayed that way.

Turning around towards his siblings his notices now he still had them in his Slow Spell. With a click of his fingers the spell dispelled and the siblings were back to normal. Sephiroth saw the final moments of Kabuto as Loz held Kabuto down in a kneeling position while Kadaj beheaded the glasses wearing Medic Nin.

"Try to regenerate that you little prick!" Kadaj shouted at the body before spitting on the dead body.

"Where's Naruto and Mother?" asked Sephiroth looking around the lab and noticing that they weren't around anywhere.

"I think they went outside" responded Yazoo pointing towards the entrance of the lab. Walking out of thd lab all the sibling sweat dropped when they saw Jenova eating ice-cream with Naruto and the two girls they saved earlier.

Jenova spotting the rest of her sons excused herself from the children and walked over to them. "I swear that redhead girl has a mouth on her. So? How'd it go?" she asked a bit too cheerfully.

"We kicked ass of course" grinned Kadaj getting a giggle from his mother.

"Well I have an idea. We have been looking for a place to stay for a while and this place needs a new leader which I wouldn't mind playing as. What do you boys think? wanna stay here?" asked Jenova. The sons didn't expect that kind of question from their mother. Looking around they noticed how it was located in a large clearing which went for miles while being surrounded by trees. With the right people on guard it could be a place worth fighting for.

"I don't care as long as I get to fight strong people" said Kadaj with a shrug. Sephiroth nodded his head agreeing with his younger brother.

"Well Naruto seems to have made some new friends and this place looks nice so I'm all in" grinned Loz.

"It gives me a excuse to read the notes Orochimaru had and use his lab as my own so I think its a okay plan for now" said Yazoo who didn't look like he really cared but that was his nature. To be calm and cool headed. "But will the people accept you as the new leader?" he asked with a raised brow.

"You ask them" was all she said pointing as the growing crowd of people cheering for the family to lead them. Digg a shrug Yazoo walked back into Orochimaru's lab in order to try and save any notes that weren't destroyed.

Loz and Kadaj were grabbed by the people of the Village and were thrown high into the air while getting cheers from the people. Loz was chuckling liking the attention but Kadaj was feeling sick from the motions of flying up and down continuously. Sephiroth had mysteriously disappeared from the rest of the ggroup. Jwnova decided to sit on a bench and watch her youngest son play with Tayuya and Kin who seemed to have taken a liking to him.

She could already picture the grandchildren heading her way which seemed to cause her to giggle even more.

( Konoha - Uzumaki/Namikaze Compound )

Waking up Kushina could only frown as she had a uneasy feeling coming form the pits of her stomach. It was as if she just missed out on something important and it saddened her for some reason. Looking around the room Kusnina noticed how she wasn't in her son's room like she usually is. Instead she was sleeping in her own bed which confused her. It had been a week since she lost her son to the kidnappers and she yacht stopped crying yet. Tsunade and the rest of her family tried to help but it was no good. Realizing that you had neglected your own son for years was too painful for Kushina. Especially when you slipped and fell in a puddle of blood which was proven by Tsunade that it was Naruto's. To know that her son was hurt by the kidnappers made Kushina feel a thousand times worse and prayed everyday to Kami that Naruto was safe.

Getting out of the bed Kushina called her husband wondering where he was. "Minato? Are you in the shower?" she asked getting no response. Frowning she opened the door and saw that nobody was in the bathroom. "That's odd. Minato where are you!" she shouted walking out of the door. Standing in the hallway Kushina noted how the hallway seemed darker than usual. Walking towards her daughter's room Kushina opened the door and saw that her room was empty as well. Feeling a sense of foreboding Kushina ran down the stairs to find the rest of her family.

Stopping midway down the stairs Kushina could hear sobbing coming from the sitting room. She felt the sobbing was familiar so walking down the stairs slowly Kushina made her way towards the sitting room. Facing the sitting room, Kushina gasped in shock when she saw Naruto with his back facing her sobbing into his arm.

"S-Son?" she gasped out hoping that what she was seeing wasn't just some sort of illusion. The young child stopped his crying and slowly turned to face his mother. Kushina took a few steps towards her supposedly kidnapped son and was about to hug him until she saw Naruto's full form.

Kushina's eyes widened in horror. Naruto seemed to have gone through a shredder. The ten-year old's body was a bruised mess. It was as if someone continued to beat him while not trying to even heal his injuries. That wasn't it. His body was covered with scratches and whip marks that seemed to bleed litres of blood each. What was the worst in Kushina's opinion was how Naruto only ad one eye. The child's left eye was gone as if someone had just yanked it out of the socket. Blood fell freely from the wound which almost made Kushina throw up by just looking at it. But that wasn't the worst part of it.

The worst part was Naruto was smiling! He was smiling as if those injuries were supposed to be there.

"Why?" was all the injured child said which caused Kushina to jump I fright.

"W-W-Why w-what?" stuttered Kushina who had tears at the edges of her eyes.

"Why didn't you protect me?" Naruto asked his happiness disappearing and his voice trembling.

Tears freely fell down Kushina's face as she stared down her injured son's body while trying it think of how to answer him. True she should be worried about his health but something told her that she wouldn't get anywhere by worrying about it.

"I-I-I-..." Naruto didn't let her finish as he asked more questions.

"Where were you when I got hurt?"

"I-I w-w-..."

"Why didn't you train me like you trained Naomi?" At this point Naruto was crying tears from his only eye.

"W-We...K-Kyuubi...T-Train..." she tried to reason with him but couldn't stop herself from feeling she was trying out make excuses.

"Why didn't you treat me like a son?" That question did it for Kushina. She collapsed on her knees and sobbed into her hands.

"I don't know! I don't know why i didn't treat you like a son! I'm a horrible mother so p-please l-let me h-help y-you. L-Let b-be y-your mother one l-last t-time" sobbed Kushina reaching her hand out to Naruto's own. To her horror she only grabbed dust as Naruto's small body started to disintegrate into dust.

"It's too late now. You had your chance and you lost it. Goodbye...mom. I wished you tried at least" after finishing what he wanted to say Naruto disappeared into the wind. Kushina just looked at the where Naruto once stood with wide eyes.

It didn't take long for Kushina to collapse into a sobbing mess.

"NARUTO IM SORRY! PLEASE COME BACK. COME BACK MY BABY BOY!" screamed Kushina out to the heavens asking why they would take her boy away.

"Kushina!" shouted Minato entering Naruto's old room. The Hokage saw his wife sitting up from Naruto's bed screaming and crying out for Naruto to come back and that she was sorry. Minato stared at his wife in shock. He knew that she was heartbroken for Naruto's kidnapping but this bad? He might need to have her take treatments with Inoichi before he can have her back into the forces. While he tried to console he sobbing wife he didn't notice the shaking shadow in the corner of the room which suddenly calmed down a few seconds later.

( Rice Country )

Sorting through the files of the Kage tower, Jenova noticed the shaking of a shadow in the corner of the room. Walking out of the shadow was the exact image of Jenova who didn't speak but calmly walked over to the original and merged togethor. Once the merging process completed Jenova went in to a full blown laughter which scared the Shinobi guarding the doors outside. The reason being that she had received the memories of her own version of the Shadow Clone and gave herself a pat on the back for messing around with Kushina's dreams.

"Suffer you wench. Suffer knowing you lost a gem of a child" thought Jenova darkly.

Page 13 of 13


End file.
